Sparrow und die Blüte der Karibik
by Teufelsweib
Summary: Jack lernt eine Piratin kennen, verliebt sich und alles scheint schwerer als es sollte. "Warum immer ich?", denkt Jack und leert eine andere Flasche Rum
1. 1 Kapitel Verschnaufpause

Sparrow und die Blüte der Karibik  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider nichts, was ausm Film kommt, aber alles andere gehört mir und nur mir!!  
  
Inhalt: Jack lernt eine junge Frau kennen und kommt einem Schatz auf die Spur  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sparrow umklammerte sein Steuerrad. Die Sonne schien warm und hell auf ihn herrab und seine Haare wehten im Wind. Die Karibische See war trotzdessen still.   
  
"Na perfekt für einen kleinen Abstecher auf eine Insel" Er schwankte herum und rief Anamarie zu sich "Ok, Schiff klarmachen zum Ankern, ich bin für einen kleinen" Und dabei fuchtelte er mit den Händen in der Luft herum " Urlaub, klar soweit?"  
  
Die Black Pearl legte in der Bucht der nächsten Insel an. Die Bucht war gerade groß genug, sonnig und ruhig. hier ließ es sich wunderbar ausruhen.  
  
Jack atmete die Luft tief ein und sprang von Deck in den weichen Sand. "Alle Mann kehrt, bringt mir meinen Rum" Sagte er mit einem breiten Armaufschwung. Gibs lief sofort wieder an Deck und brachte Jack seinen heißgeliebten Rum. Dann ließ er sich zufrieden in den Sand fallen und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Um die Sonne zu genießen, legte er seine Flasche beiseite.   
  
Seine Mannschaft ruhte sich ebenfalls zufrieden und erholend aus. Sie saßen teilweise in kreisen und redeten und lachten miteinander. Sparrow schob seinen Hut vor die Augen und döste ein. Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Geräusch. Er erhob sich und sah einen kleinen Affen mit seiner Rumflasche in der Hand. Geschockt starrte Jack ihn an. Der Affe lief darauf hin mit der Flasche in den Dschungel.   
  
"HAAAAALT!!! Bleibt stehn du Ausgeburt der Hölleeeeee!!!!!" Panisch rannte Sparrow dem tier hinterher in den Wald.   
  
"Was hat denn der Kaptain" - "Vielleicht vom wilden Affen gebissen?"  
  
Jack bahnt sich seinen Weg durch den dichten Wald bis er auf eine Lichtung kam. Keuchend sah er sich nach seinem Rum um und zog seine Pistole.   
  
"Du Miststück, komm aus deinem Versteck und ich tu dir nichts!!"   
  
Er hörte einen Busch rascheln und er kniff die Augen zu. geduckt schlich er sich dorthin. Er schob die Äste zur Seite und hielt seinen Pistolenlauf in diese Richtung. "Bitte tut mir nichts", sagte eine Frauenstimme. Jack sah sie verwundert an. Im Busch lag eine Frau mit langen schwarzen haaren zu einem Zopf geflochten. Ihre Kleidung war zerrissen und dreckig. Sie sah sehr ägnstlich und wehrlos aus. Ihre hose verriet Jack, dass sie Piraten sein müsste, aber was macht ein unbewaffneter Pirat alleine auf einer Insel. Sein Blick viel auf ihren Knöchel. er war blutverschmiert und schien stark verletzt zu sein. Jack steckte erstmal seine Waffe weg   
  
"Missy, was macht ihr hier?? Wieso seid ihr hier ganz alleine?". fragte er leicht verwirrt. "Ich bin halt hier und warum ich alleine bin, ist egal..." sagte sie etwas verlegen und sauer. "Wollt ihr mir zumindest euren werten Namen verraten?" hackte er nach. Sie nickte etwas schüchtern " Clare Marley , ich bin Piratin, Kaptain der Crossscar" Jack nickte. Dieses Schiff war ihm wohl bekannt. Es war das zweitbeste Piratenschiff, von dem er je gehört hat. Neben seiner Black Pearl. Jack beäugte sie wieder. "Ihr seid verletzt" sagte er sanft, und versuchte, ihr aufzuhelfen, doch unter schmerzensstöhnen sank sie auf die knie zurück. jack sah sie an, dann ihren Knöchel.   
  
"Mir scheint, er ist gebrochen" Sagte er nachdenklich und schob ihre Hose hoch, um den Knöchel besser untersuchen zu können.   
  
"Das könnt ihr laut sagen" sagte sie mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht.   
  
Dann schob er eine hand hinter ihren Rücken, die andere unter ihre Oberschenkel und nahm sie hoch. "Ihr werdet mich zu meinen Schiff begleiten, gebrochene Knochen sind nicht so witzig Missy, das werden wir da schon hinkriegen, klar soweit? Mit einem goldenen Grinsen stampfte er richtung Blac Pearl. Seinen Rum hatte er vergessen. 


	2. 2 Kapitel Ihre Geschichte und der Rum

Sparrow und die Blüte der Karibik 2. Kapitel  
  
Ihre Geschichte und der Rum  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sparrow trug sie mit Leichtigkeit durch den dichten Wald. Die Pearl ankerte zum Glück nicht sehr weit weg und nach einigen Minuten erreichte er sein Schiff. Einige seiner Leute waren in der beruhigenden Wärme eingeschlafen und dösten vor sich hin. Jack seufzte und betrat sein Schiff. Jack schritt auf seine Kabine zu und legte Clare sanft aufs Bett.   
  
"Ana maria?" rief er in der Hoffnung, sie wäre auf Deck. Sie schien nicht da zu sein also öffnete er seinen Holzschrank in der Ecke und suchte frische sachen heraus. Clare hustete  
  
Jack sah sie an. Ana war nicht auf deck und genausowenig hatte er sie unten am Strand gesehen, also machte er sich wohl oder übel dann das Werk, Clare anzukleiden. Als er ihr ihr Hemd aufknöpfen wollte, packten ihre Hände seine  
  
"Ich bin zwar geschwächt, aber nicht so schwach, dass ihr mich ausziehen könnt"  
  
Scheinbar hatte sie was in den falschen Hals gekriegt.  
  
"My Lady, da habt ihr aber etwas (und das "etwas" betonte er stark) falsch verstanden" Er legte die Sachen neben sie auf das Bett. "Ihr werdet wohl wissen, wie das geht" Und er schirtt aus der Kabine.  
  
Clare sah ihm nach. Sie riss ihr Hemd auf und schmiss es beiseite. Sauer auf ihr Geschehen riss sie ihr kaputtes Hemd in Fetzen und lies sich wütend ins Kissen fallen. Wie konnte IHR nur sowas passieren? Ihr, die sie 2 Schiffe an einem tage ausrauben und entern konnte, Ihr, die sie jeden Mann verführen konnte, egal ob liiert oder nicht. dabei kam ihr eine Idee und sie grinste verschmitzt.  
  
der Kaptain dieses Schiffes war doch nicht so schlecht, etwas rüpelhaft, aber trotzdem freundlich. Vielleicht könnte sie mit seiner Hilfe....?  
  
Grinsend zog sie sich an. Sie war etwas bessergelaunt als vorher. nach einigen Minuten betrat Jack die kabine. "Wie ich sehe, habt ihr es alleine geschafft, meinen Glückwunsch" sagte er. "Wenn ihr mir nun verraten würdet, wo ihr herkommt, was euch auf diese Insel treibt und was mit euch passiert ist, wäre ich euch sehr verbunden, klar soweit?" Er setzte sich neben sie und wartete auf ihren Beginn der Geschichte.  
  
"Nun, wie ihr wünscht. Alles begann damit..."  
  
"Das die treue meiner Mannschaft sichtbar nachließ. Wir waren auf der Suche nach einem längst vergessenen Schatz, dem Schatz der Isla Lune, der Insel des Mondes. man erzählt sich, dass dieser Schatz mehr wert wäre, als alles Gold der Welt und er nie gefunden werden konnte, ausser von weiblichen Wesen, was mir natürlich einen großen Vorteil verschaffte. " Sie seufzte. " Da meine Mannschaft das wusste, gab ich ihnen den Ort preis. Doch sie glaubten nicht, dass nur Frauen diese Insel betreten durften. Vor der Grenze Isla Lunas sagte ich ihnen, sie sollten ein beiboot ins Wasser lassen, damit ich zu Insel rudern konnte. Doch wie gesagt, die kerle glaubten mir nicht und fuhren weiter auf die Insel zu. Ein Gewitter kam auf. So plötzlich wie es kam blitze es, die Blitze trafen unser Schiff und die See neben uns. mein Schiff sank. Als ich aufwachte befand ich mich hier auf dieser Insel" Sie starrte an die Decke.  
  
jack war sich nicht sicher, was er denken sollte. Insel, die nur eine Frau betreten kann? Nagut, er kannte sich mit Flüchen aus, und so seltsam es schien, es war sicher wahr, was dieses hübsche mädchen erzählte. Jack stand auf. Die Crossscar war also gesunken... er verließ das Zimmer, um eine Schale frischen wassers zu holen. Damit säuberte er Clares Wunde und band ein Stück Stoff seines hemdes darum. "Sagt mir, wenn ich euch weh tue" sagte er fröhlich grinsend.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Die Mannschaft am Strand wachte teilweise auf. Gibs schmatze etwas verschlafen und richtete sich auf. Vor ihm saß ein kleines braunes tierchen mit einer Flasche in der hand. Gibs packte ohne zu überlegen danch, erwischte die Flasche und den Schwanz des Tieres. Der Affe zappelte. Gibs stand triumphierend auf. "Jack sieh nur, was ich..." Er blickte sich suchend um. "Wo ist denn Jack?" fragte er Cotton. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Jack?" reif er über den Strand. Dort, wo eben noch Jack lag, war eine Kule in den Sand gedrückt. "Jack, ich habe deinen Rum!" Selbst jetzt erschien Jack nicht.  
  
Dann ergriff die Panik Gibs "Ok Männer, drei Leute gehen in den Wald um..."   
  
"Was ist denn her los?" fragte Jack.   
  
"Oh, Gott sei dank, Jack, wir dachten, du seist entführt worden!"  
  
"Entführt? Hm..." Er drehte sich um. "Ok Leute, das wars für unsere verschnauf Pau--- MEIN RUM; GIBS! IHR HABT IHN!" Fröhlich lief er auf Gibs zu, umarmte seinen Rum, nahm einen tiefen Schluck und seufzte. Zufrieden grinste er seine Mannschaft an "Das wars also, alle Mann auf Deck, setzt die Segel, wir laufen aus, Anker lichten und ... bringt etwas zu Essen in meine Kabine. Wir haben einen gast. Klar soweit?" Damit betrat er das Schiff und an ihm vorbei rauschte seine Mannschaft um seine Befehle auszuführen.  
  
Jack beobachte das Treiben auf dem Schiff und die Black Pearl lief aus.  
  
Jack roch die Meerluft und den Wind an ihm und er stellte sich auf Die Kommandobrücke zu seinem Steuer. "Kurs nach .. TORTUGA!"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
(So, jetzt seht ihr Jack Sparrow an Deck seines Schiffes, mit einem grinsen auf den Lippen und der coolen FdK Musik)  
  
Tut mir leid, dass die Geschichten so kurz sind, aber dafür werden öfters neue kommen, weil es nicht so lange dauert, sie zu schreiben :) 


	3. 3 Kapitel Gefühle in Tortuga

@Sis : Danke, du bist die erste, die mir ein review schreibt :) Finds lieb von dir, dass du meine Geschichte schon magst, obwolh sie so kurz ist. Das Kapitel hier wird viel länger, versprochen :)  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Das Schiff schwankte. leichte Wellen brachten das Boot zum Wiegen. Das stimmte Jack in gute Laune.  
  
"Jack, da ist ein Schiff am Horizont!" Jack sah erst Gibbs, dann das Schiff. Dann grinste er. "Klar soweit" sagte er mit dunkler, hinterhältiger Stimme. Er steuerte seine Pearl nach Osten, wo das fremde Schiff erschien. Ein lang ersehnter Spaß für Jack. Die Pearl machte leichte Fahrt, die Vorraussetzungen für eine Plünderung waren perfekt. das Schiff lief ihm geradezu in die Arme  
  
"Du wartes wohl nur darauf, ausgeplündert zu werden, was?" sagte er leise und grinste nochmals frech.  
  
"Was ist los?" hörte er eine ruhige Stimme von unten. Clare stand am Fuße des Kommandodecks und sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Ein Schiff, Liebes..." sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. Dann winkte er sie zu sich hinauf. "Schaut!" Er gab ihr ein Fernrohr. "Das ist ein Schiff der Marine", erklärte er ihr und stellte sich nah hinter sie. Sein Gesicht war nah an dem ihren und dann deutete er mit der Hand auf das näher kommende Schiff. "Es wäre besser, ihr begebt euch unter deck, Liebes, das könnte eine heickle Situation werden, völlig unpassend für so ein zartes Geschöpf" hauchte er ihr ins Ohr.   
  
Sie drehte sich um. "Mister Sparrow!" (Captain Sparrow, seufzte er) "Mir ist wohl bewusst, zu welchen gefechten es kommen kann, ich bin ebenfalls Piratin, Captain der Crossscar!" sagte sie empört. Jack umfasste ihr Handgelenk.   
  
"Genau, Schätzchen, und euer Schiff ist gesunken, demnach bin ICH hier der Captain. Entweder ihr begebt euch ausser Gefahr oder ich lasse euch einsperren, klar soweit?"   
  
Erzürnt gab Clare nach. Sie ging zurück in Jacks Kabine. Das fremde Schiff war soeben in Reichweite der Kanonen gekommen. Jack lief aufs deck. "Kanone Feuer! Das ist ein Warnschuß!" rief er Higgins zu. Mit einem lauten Platscher landete die Kugel direkt vor dem Schiff, dessen Name White Sword lautete. "Zeit zu verhandeln" Jack hängte sich an ein Tau und lehnte sich über die Reling.  
  
"Mein Name ist Captain Jack Sparrow!" rief er laut. Er sah einige Offiziere und Soldaten am Schiff. "Ich bin Captain der Black Pearl. Dies war ein Warnschuß. "  
  
Der oberste Offizier der White Sword meldete sich auch zu Wort. "Nun denn, Captain Jack Sparrow, mein Name ist Walter Carpor! Ich bin der captain meiner bescheidenen White Sword. Wir erspähten ihre Flagge" Jack sah unschuldig seine Flagge."  
  
"Ein Bild meiner Grossmutter" sagte er gespielt schluchzend.  
  
"Piraten sind in diesen gewässern nicht erwünscht und deswegen bitten wir euch zu kooperieren und uns zu folgen."  
  
Dieses Spiel kannte Jack zu gut. Und es machte ihm Spaß.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Clare hörte Jack sprechen. Es klang so mutig und abenteuerlustig. Dieser Sparrow gefiel ihr immer besser. Und niedlich war er ja eigentlich auch. Würde er dem Offizier folgen, fragte sie sich. Gespannt lauschte sie dem Gespräch ( wobei sie wohl mehr auf Jacks Worte achtete)  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Er tat ironisch traurig und hielt sich den Arm vor die Augen. "Ok, ich gebe auf. Ich überlasse ihnen mein Schiff. Ich folge ihnen auf Schritt und Tritt." Er lies den Arm fallen und starrte den Offizier böse grinsend an. "Higgins. Feuer."  
  
Die Kanonenschüße fielen. "Ok Leute, nehmt die enterhaken, wir entern!" Rief er über die hektisch umherlaufende und seine Befehle ausführende Crew. Auf dem anderen Schiff trat Panik auf, die Kanonen wurden geladen und die Schwerter gezogen.   
  
Die Männer schwungen rüber zur White Sword. Kanonenkugeln flogen laut durch die Lüfte. Die White Sword wurde schwer getroffen und Qualm entstieg aus dem Bug. Die Crew schien nach Minuten des Kampfes aufzugeben und ließ die Beiboote zu Wasser. Jack triumphierte. Er gab den Befehl, die Vorratskammern zu leeren und das Schiff schließlich zu versenken. Und so tat seine Crew es.  
  
Nachdem das brennende Schiff in den Fluten versunken war, lehnte sich Jack gegen die Reling. Er freute sich über seinen einfachen Sieg und seine Mannschaft tat es ihm gleich. Die Vorratskammer war gefüllt und Gold in den Taschen. Der Rast in Tortuga stand somit nichts im Wege. Zufrieden überließ er Anamarie das Steuer und begab sich in seine Kabine. Da saß die schwarzhaarige Schönheit auf seinem Bett. Unschuldig drehte sie an ihrem Zopf um. Sie hatte sich einen neuen geflechtet, merkte Jack.  
  
Und dann bemerkte sie Jack. "Ah, ähm ..." stammelte sie. "Da seht ihr" sagte Jack " euch ist nichts passiert" Er näherte sich ihr und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett. Sie rutsche etwas verängstig nach hinten. Das bemerkte Jack und er sah sie etwas fragend an. "Habt ihr Angst? Ein Pirat kennt keine Angst, Liebes" sagte er lächelnd.  
  
"Das ist es nicht" stammelte sie "Ich habe keine Angst, aber..." Sie sah kurz ihren Knöchel an. Das sah Jack ebenfalls. "Tut es noch sehr weh ?" fragte er und berührte sanft ihren Knöchel. Clare seufzte. "Nein" sagte sie leise und genoß die Berührung. Jack sah sie lächelnd an.   
  
"Egal, was man mit euch tut, vergesst nicht zu atmen!" Er stand auf , ließ sein gesicht aber nahe an ihrem. "Ich hoffe, ihr mögt Tortuga, wir werden rasten und unsere Vorräte auffüllen." Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Kabine. Clare saß hochrot in seinem Bett.  
  
Jack genoß die Luft auf Deck und beobachtete seine tüchtige Crew. Und dann kam Clare. Sie kam zu ihm und berührte ihn leicht mit ihrer Hand am Arm. "Wie lange wird es noch dauern, bis wir in Tortuga ankommen?" fragte sie. "Es wird nichtmehr lange dauern. Durch unseren Kampf eben wird es wohl etwas länger dauern als geplant, aber keine schweren Hervorhebungen der Zeit, Liebes" sagte er und schaute dabei erwartungsvoll aufs Meer. "Captain...?"   
  
"Was gibt es denn?"  
  
"Wieso habt ihr mich mit auf euer Schiff genommen und seid so freundlich zu mir? Ich bin eine Frau, andere Piraten hätten...."  
  
Er lächelte. "Dafür bleibt auch noch genügend Zeit" Dann sah er sie an. "Ich lasse keine Kollegen im Stich, insbesondere keine so hübschen." Er strich ihr durch eine Haarsträhne. Dann betrachtete er den Horizont. "Seht" Er zeigte hinaus. Eine Insel erhob sich aus dem Wasser. "Tortuga..!"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Das Schiff legte im Hafen an. Einige Männer blieben an Bord um auf die Pearl aufzupassen. Jack und Clare betraten die Stadt.  
  
"Wart ihr schonmal in Tortuga, Liebes?" fragte er und nahm ihre Hand. Die Gassen waren dreckig und dunkel. Gerade flog eine Rumflasche aus einer Kneipe neben Jack und er duckte sich noch rechtzeitig. Ja, das war sein heißgeliebtes Tortuga.  
  
"Aber natürlich, als Captain der Crosssc-" "Davon haben wir genug gehört, Schätzchen, das ist wohl oder übel vergangenheit. Haltet euch an mich und geht nicht alleine weg, klar soweit?" Bei diesen Worten wurde Clare wütend und traurig zugleich. Er war doch auch ein Captain, wie konnte er so über ein Schiff reden? Bei seiner Pearl hätte er es sicher auch nicht glauben wollen. Sie lief im hinterher. "Wartet auf mich!"  
  
Sie betraten eine Bar. Eine Schlägerei war im vollen Gange. Jack und Clare setzten sich an einen Tisch in einer dunklen Ecke der Kneipe. Jack bestellte auf Anhieb zwei Becher Rum und stütze sich auf dem Tisch ab. "Captain, ich dachte, ihr wolltet Vorräte besorgen?" "Keine Sorge, das macht meine Crew, ich kann mich drauf verlassen" winkte er ab. Clare war wieder stumm. Eigentlich wollte sie eine längere Unterhaltung anzetteln, weil sie die Bewegungen, die jack beim reden und erklären machte, so süß fand. Sie merkte, wie sie rot wurde. Jack nahm einen tiefen Schluck Rum. "Ist euch warm?", fragte er. Clare schüttelte den Kopf. So schüchtern war sie eigentlich noch nie gewesen. "Noch etwas, Liebes, dein hübscher Mund soll nicht an Förmlichkeiten denken. Von Captain zu Captain, nenn mich doch Jack" "Ah... einverstanden, Ca-- Jack" sie lächelte leicht und sah Jack in die Augen. Und er sah ihr gerade in diesem Augenblick auch in die Augen und lächelte.   
  
Sie wandte ihren Blick ab, denn sie spürte ein kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend. "Schüchtern, was? Hätte ich nicht von einem Captain erwartet" Er stämmte sich über den Tisch zu ihr. Und wieder legte er seine Lippen nahe an ihr Ohr. "Wer schüchtern ist, ist hilflos, Süße" Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und trank seinen Rum. Sogleich rief er die Kellnerin zu einem zweiten Becher heran.   
  
Was meinte er damit? Er hatte schon recht, wer schüchtern und hilflos aussieht, der ist es auch, wenn er angegriffen wird. War sie vielleicht doch kein so guter Captain, wie sie dachte?   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Jack sah Clare aus dem Augenwinkel an. Er merkte, dass sie irgendetwas betrübte. Aber das ist ihm vorher auch schon öfters aufgefallen. Worüber machte sie sich denn Gedanken? Und ihren Rum hat sie auch nicht angerührt.   
  
In dem Moment nahm Clare ihren Becher und nahm tiefe Züge. Sie spürte Jacks Blick. Sie wischte sich den Rum von der Lippe. Gott, war das widerlich. Wie konnte Jack nur soetwas trinken ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Da lachte Jack. "Nimm nicht so tiefe Züge, das bekommt dir nicht." Clare wedelte nur mit der Hand und setzte den Krug wieder an. Jack ließ sie lassen. Sie würde am nächsten Morgen schon merken, wie man mit sowas besser umgehen sollte. Amüsiert sah er ihr zu.  
  
Einige Stunden später...  
  
"Un weissu Jack, die Crossscar war ech mein libb.---lieblins...." Sie fiel auf den Tisch. Jack stand beinahe zufrieden auf, bezahlte, trank seinen Rum leer und legte einen Arm um Clare und die anderen unter ihre Oberschenkel. Er trug sie durch das mittlerweile ruhigere Lokal nach draussen. Die Luft schien ihr gut zu bekommen, ihr bleiches Gesicht sah schon bald etwas besser aus. Nach ein paar Minuten lag Clare bequem auf Jacks Bett in siener Kajüte. Als Jack ihr mit der hand über die Wange fuhr, wachte sie auf. "Jack..." hauchte sie und legte ihren Arm um Jacks Hals. Sie zog ihn runter zu sich.   
  
Eigentlich hatte sie keine Kraft, aber Jack folgte ihrem Zug. Seine Lippen waren nahe an ihren. "Ich möchte euch jetzt küssen..." sagte sie immernoch etwas lallend. Doch bevor sie seine Lippen erreichte, schlief sie ein. Jack sah sie an. Dann seufzte er. Er verließ seine Kajüte um sein Steuerrad zu bedienen. Dort stand eine etwas müde Anamaria.   
  
"Geh schlafen,Ana, ich übernehme." Anamaria nickte. "Die Vorratskammern sind gefüllt, wir können auslaufen, wenn du es wünschst." erklärte sie ihm. "Aye", er übernahm sein Steuer und lief in einer sternklaren Nacht aus Tortuga aus. Sein Ziel war ihm bekannt, die Pirateninsel Barbada.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Ende des dritten Kapitels. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch :) 


	4. 4 Kapitel Barbada und Clares Verschwin...

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Der Mond schien voll und klar, tauchte die Welt in bleiches Licht ... (sorry, ich konnte nicht widerstehen ^.^ Ich liebe Schandmaul)  
  
Jack leitete die Black Pearl durch die Nacht. Auf Deck war es ruhig. Die See schwankte sanft in der lauen Luft der Nacht. Für Jack war es das wunderschönste seit Monaten. Doch es kam noch besser. Clare wachte auf und begab sich leicht benommen an Deck. Sie sah sich um doch erblickte niemanden der Crew. Sie erspähte Jack in Gedanken versunkend am Steuer. Leise, um ihn nicht zu stören, schlich sie die holzernen Treppen hoch. Jack bemerkte sie nicht, er war wirklich ganz versunken in seinen Träumen.   
  
"Jack..?" sie stupste ihn leicht an. "Was? Oh, entschuldige, ich war in Gedanken versunken" sagte er erschrocken. "Was ist unser ziel?" fragte sie ihn und sah ihn eindringlich an. "Wir werden nach Barbada segeln." erklärte er mit leichtem Handbewegungen.   
  
Hat er gerade Barbada gesagt? "Barbada?! Wir können nicht dorthin, ich..." sie schwieg. "Du was?" Sie schwieg weiterhin. Er fasste ihre Schulter und zog sie zu sich. "kein Grund mir nicht zu vertrauen, Liebes" Sie zitterte etwas. "Es ist so... Barbada ist meine Heimatstadt. Ich habe da einige freunde aber auch viele Feinde, und ich werde dort gesucht." Sie hörte sich ängstlicher an, als es eigentlich der Fall sein sollte. Jack verstand nicht wirklich "Also ich werde auf jeder Insel gesucht und auf meinen Kopf ist Geld ausgesetzt" sagte er leicht provozierend. "Ich verstehe nicht, warum das ein Grund sein sollte, Liebes, du bist ein Pirat." Er blickte wieder nach vorne, um zu steuern. Clare tat einen schnellen Schritt und warf sich um ihn. "Jack, du musst mir helfen, ich habe mächtige feinde, es wird was schlimmes passieren, Bitte beschütz mich!" Tränen liefen ihr über die geröteten Wangen. Jack verstand es jetzt klarer.  
  
"Hab keine Angst" flüsterte er beruhigend. " Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert." Und er hob mit seiner hand ihr Kinn zu seinem. Er sah ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht. Was war dort nur passiert? "Warum musst du nach Barbada?" fragte sie mit bebender Stimme. Jack wischte ihr eine träne von der Wange. "Reperaturen" sagte er kurz und knapp. "Meine Pearl ist nichtmehr die neuste, es könnte ihr nicht schaden." "Aber.. das heißt...!" "Das heißt, wir werden dort einige Tage verweilen. Aber hab keine Angst, solang Captain Jack Sparrow auf dich aufpasst, wird dir niemand etwas antun, klar soweit?" Clare lächelte ihn an. Solang er bei ihr war, ging es ihr gut. Sie vertraute ihm.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Clare neben Jack in seinem Bett auf. Ihr Kopf tat sehr übel weh und sie war müde und durstig. Jack schlief noch seelenruhig. Sie konnte nicht richtig sehen,ihre Augen wollten nicht so, wie sie wollte. Verdammt, ging es ihr übel. Sie krabbelte irgendwie über Jack, ohne ihn wach zu machen, betrat den baderaum und übergab sich. Das tat schon fast gut, die Übelkeit verschwand etwas. Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich, das musste wohl Jack sein. Sie übergab sich nocheinmal doch dann fühlte sie eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken. Ihr Gesicht war tränenüberströmt. "Mach dir keine Gedanken, wir leeren den Eimer aus" Er streichelte ihr über den Rücken. "Also das meintest du gestern abend" sagte sie schwach mit Brechreiz im Hals. "Das wird dir sicher eine Lehre sein, Liebes." Er verließ den raum um ihr einen Becher wasser zu bringen.   
  
"Und was für eine" murmelte sie und übergab sich nochmal. Jetzt ging es ihr wieder besser. Ihr Magen beruhigte sich erheblich. Der Brechreiz verschwand, und das Glas Wasser, welches Jack gerade hineinbrachte, tat ihr sehr gut. "Danke..." seufzte sie leise. Ihr gings viel besser (vorallem, da ihr Knöchel ganz in Ordnung war, es war nur der kurzfristige Schock des großen Kratzers der so schmerzte)  
  
"Den Rum lässt du demnächst stehen oder trinkst nicht so schnell, das bekommt dir wirklich nicht" Er lächelte.   
  
Barbada war eine große Hafenstadt und so ankerten viele Schiffe vor den Werften. Die Black Pearl lief in eine kleinere Werft im Süden der Stadt ein. Jack verließ seinen Posten am Steuerrad und verließ seine Pearl um mit dem Werftenmeister über die Reperatur der Pearl zu verhandeln. Clare lehnte sich über die Reling und wartete auf Jack. Nach einigen Minuten waren die Verhandlungen abgeschloßen, die Reperatur würde 3 tage dauern. Jack bedauerte es.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, dass wir hier so lange verweilen müssen " sagte er mitleidig und sah Clare mit seinen großen braunen Augen an. "Aber ich werde dich beschützen, so gut ich kann" versicherte er. Die Mannschaft verließ das Schiff um sich Schlafplätze in den zahlreichen Rasthöfen zu suchen. Jack nahm Clare bei ihrer (immernoch) bleichen hand und führte sie in die Stadt.  
  
"Nun" sagte er und schaute sich fröhlich um. "Ich denke, du weißt, wo die beste Bleibe für uns ist" Diese Stadt war genau nach seinem Geschmack. Piraten und Tunichtgute überall. Hier fühlte sich ein Pirat wie er wohl.   
  
Clare nickte knapp "Allerdings, die wäre mir bekannt." Sie führte ihn durch die Stadt, aber dabei schien ihr nicht wohl zu sein.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Der alte Gasthof hieß "der fliegende Holländer" und war gemütlich am Rande der Stadt platziert. Die Gassen waren hier dunkel und dreckig aber irgendwie schaffte alles eine Athmosphäre von Sicherheit. Sie betraten den Gasthof.   
  
Jacks Gesicht erhellte sich. Dort stand eine Bar, Tische, eine Theke und alles, was er brauchte, um sich wirklich wohl zu fühlen. Clare ließ ihn am Eingang stehen, damit er alles bewundern konnte. Sie selbst stellte sich an die Theke um den Wirt herbeizurufen und Zimmer zu mieten. Dieser erschien auch wie gerufen.  
  
"Wir hätten gerne zwei Zimmer, Aufenthalt 3 tage" sagte sie bestimmt, aber Jack kam dazu. "Wir hätten gerne EIN Zimmer" verbesserte er. Dann wandte er sich an sie "Du wirst diese drei Tage nicht von meiner Seite weichen" versicherte er ihr. Er legte einige Münzen auf den Tisch, der Wirt nickte und brachte sie die Treppe hoch. Hinter der zweiten Tür links war ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Zimmer mit Bett, zwei Sesseln und Tisch. "Dies ist eure Bleibe. Gehabt euch wohl, ich stehe zu eurer Verfügung, sobald ihr etwas brauchen solltet" sagte der Wirt freundlich. dann verließ er das Zimmer, und ließ die zwei alleine.   
  
Clare ging an Jack vorbei und beäugte alles. "Zufrieden?" fragte er nach. Clare nickte. "Ein schönes Zimmer" bestätigte sie ihm. Jack lächelte und ging auf sie zu. Seine Arme schloßen sich um ihre Taille und er brachte sein Gesicht nahe an ihres. "Da wir jetzt ganz alleine sind, was wollen wir nun tun?" fragte er leise. Nicht wissend, was sie antworten sollte, stieß sie Jack weg. Er seufzte. "Ich könnte dir die Stadt zeigen..." schlug sie vor. Aber Jack hatte eine bessere Idee. Ohne den Vorfall vor zwei Sekunden zu beachten, nahm er sie wieder in den Arm.   
  
"Wir könnten uns auch besser kennenlernen" schlug er ihr vor. Er näherte seine Lippen den ihren und presste sie sanft auf ihre. Völlig überrascht wollte Clare zurückweichen, doch Jack ließ seine Arme diesesmal nicht locker. Er löste seine Lippen "Wenn du etwas dagegen hast..." fing er leise an. Doch sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Er sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen, entfernte die Nähe der beiden Gesichter aber dennoch nicht. "Du hast so weiche Lippen" hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und merkte, wie sie rot anlief. Dann legter er seine Hand hinter ihren Kopf und zog sie zu einem weiteren Kuss zu sich.   
  
Sie öffnete die Augen. Jack löste sich von ihren Lippen und strich ihr mit der hand durch eine Haarsträhne vor ihren Augen. "Deine Augen sind unbeschreiblich schön" sagte er. Doch dann ließ er los. spielte mit seinen Lippen an ihren. Dann entfernte er sich und beobachtete ihre Reaktion. Sie hatte die Augen vor Überraschung weit geöffnet und stand starr da. ihre Wangen waren hochrot. "Ähm..." begann sie ungeschickt. "Liebes, egal was man mit dir anstellt, vergiss nie zu atmen" sagte er und stupste ihr lächelnd gegen das Kinn. Dann verließ er den Raum um sich unten an der Theke einige Drinks zu genehmigen.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Jack wachte auf. Er lag im Bett und neben ihm seine Clare. Sie sah sehr friedlich aus und schien einen tiefen Schlaf zu haben. Jack stand leise auf, machte sich fertig um ein bisschen Seeluft zu schnuppern. Und das konnte man nirgendwo besser, als im Hafen. Also verließ er den Gasthof und machte sich auf den Weg hinunter in die Stadt zu den Docks.   
  
Bis er diese erreicht hatte, war die warme Karibik Sonne aufgegangen. Das Leben an den Docks erwachte. Er sah einige Mitglieder seiner Crew und den Hafenmeister, die schwer an der Black Pearl arbeiteten. Mit dem jetzigen Fortschritt der Arbeiten war er mehr als zufrieden. Das Holz im Bug war schon fast komplett erneuert. Zufrieden beobachtete er das Treiben. Er schlenderte die Docks eine zeit lang rauf und runter, ohne in irgendeiner Weise auf die Zeit zu achten und so vergingen bei seinem Spaziergang durch die Docks und die ganze Stadt einige Stunden. Als er erfrischt und gut gelaunt in den Gasthof kam, erschrack er.  
  
Tische waren umgeworfen, Stühle zerbrochen und Schußlöcher an der Wand. "Was ist hier passiert?" fragte er erschrocken. Der Wirt kroch hinter der Theke her. Jack lief zu ihm, und stütze ihn. "Was ist hier passiert?" wiederholte er.   
  
"7 Männer ... sie stürmten herein... schoßen mit Pistolen und riefen nach ihr... sie haben sie mitgenommen... ich konnte nichts tun" Jack weitete die Augen vor Schreck. Clare!! "Was ist mit Clare?!" rief er. "Sie haben sie" erwiderte er. Jack stütze den alten Mann an der Theke ab und lief so schnell er konnte in die oberen Stockwerke um im Zimmer nachzusehen. Das Bett war zerstört, die Sessel kaputt und Clare nicht da. Er entdeckte eine dünne Blutspur auf dem Boden. Er tippte mit einem Finger daran und zerieb es zwischen seinen Fingern. Clare, was haben sie nur getan! Dann entdeckte er auf dem Nachttisch einen dreckigen Zettel mit einer Nachricht darauf.   
  
"Sparrow, wir haben deine Kleine.  
  
Wenn du sie lebendig wiederhaben willst, komm heute Nacht zum Brunnen ausserhalb der Stadt  
  
komm alleine und unbewaffnet. Wir warnen dich, keine Spielchen!"  
  
"Clare!" Jack war wütend, dass er sie doch alleine gelassen hatte. Hoffentlich ging es ihr gut. Er machte sich solche Sorgen und beschloß, nicht bis heute Nacht zu warten. Er lief nach unten zum Wirt.   
  
"Wie sahen die Männer aus?" fragte er panisch. "Dunkle Haut, dunkle Haare... Piraten... "der Wirt schloß die Augen. "Wacht auf!" Jack rüttelte an ihm, doch er schlief weiter. Das brachte ihm nichts. Fast alle Menschen in diesem Gottverdammten Städtchen waren Piraten, hatten dunkle Haut und dunkle Haare. Scheinbar blieb ihm doch nichts anderes übrig, als bis in die Nach rein zu warten. Es war alles seine Schuld. Er kümmerte sich um den Wirt und ließ ihn in seinem Bett ausruhen, dann ging er niedergeschlagen in sein eigenes Zimmer.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
...Wieso hab ich dich verlassen? Ich hatte dir doch versprochen, auf dich aufzupassen..., Jack lag auf dem kaputten Bett und wartete, Was, wenn dir was passiert ist? Das könnte ich mir nicht verzeihen Er drehte sich auf die Seite. Dann stand er plötzlich auf. "Ich kann nicht wartem!" sagte er laut und nahm seinen Hut und seinen Mantel. Seine Pistole ... das war zu riskant, schließlich sollte er unbewaffnet kommen. Aber jetzt kam ihm eine Idee und seine Miene erhellte sich.  
  
Die Nacht war eingebrochen und Jack stand erwartungsvoll am Brunnen. Dann tauchte eine dunkle Gestalt vor ihm auf. "Sparrow" keuchte sie. "Gut, du bist alleine" Verdammt, du aber auch, dachte er, sein Plan schien nicht erfolgreich zu werden. Die Gestalt kam um den Brunnen herum geschlichen. "Wenn du sie wiederhaben willst, gib uns das, was sie uns geklaut hat!" , krächzte sie. "Ich verstehe nicht, was.." "Ihr wisst ganz genau was ich meine!!!" Sie trat einen Schritt näher. "Wir brauchen es, und du wirst es uns gebe, Sparrow, ansonsten siehst du sie niewieder!"   
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ihr meint" sagte Sparrow ruhig. Die Gestalt tat noch einen Schritt auf Jack zu. Sie streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus. Als das Mondlicht diese berührte zerfiel ihr Fleisch und eine Skeletthand fasste nach Sparrow. Dieser starrte die Hand an. "Interessant..." sagte er. Die Gestalt ergriff ihn. "Du wirst es uns bringen, keine Spielchen, komm zur Lagune im Norden und bring es uns. Keine Spielchen, wir können nicht sterben" krächzte sie ihn wütend an. "Wie ihr wünscht" sagte Jack finster. Die Gestalt verschwand so plötzlich, wie sie kam. Jack bügelte mit der Hand sein Hemd wieder glatt. Lagune im Norden? Ohne die Black Pearl ging das nicht, er konnte schließlich nicht zufuß über die ganze Insel laufen.Er dachte nach.  
  
Scheinbar hatte Clare eine dieser Münzen... Aber das kann nicht sein. Alle Münzen waren zurück in der Truhe und der Fluch gebrochen. Clare muss diesen Schatz auch entdeckt haben. Er kraulte seinen Bart. Aber dann musste sie doch auch verflucht sein, und das ist sie nicht. Wie kann es nur sein...??  
  
Clare hatte überall Schmerzen. Blutende Wunden übersäten ihren Körper. Ihr Kopf pochte unaufhörlich. "Bitte, Jack" dachte sie "Bitte, komm schnell und rette mich". Ein großer, dreckiger Pirat betrat den Kerker im Schiff. "Clare, es scheint, als müsstest du sterben!" "Morgan, das wirst du büssen" sagte sie verbittert. Er lachte laut schallend. "Das werden wir sehen, 'Captain'!"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
So das wars schon wieder. *bissl stolz ist* Kann sich schon jemand denken, wer Clare entführt hat und weswegen? ^^ Bitte schriebt Reviews, ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen  
  
Ende des 4. Kapitels 


	5. 5 Kapitel Der andere Fluch

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Das werden wir ja sehen, 'Captain'" sagte der stinkige Pirat und verließ den Raum."Glaubt mir, er hat es nicht!" rief sie hinterher. Clare versuchte, sich aufrecht hinzu setzten, doch es fiel ihr aufgrund der blutenden Wunden schwer. Sie atmete flach vor Schmerz. "Jack..." sagte sie. "Bitte komm zu mir!"  
  
Jack lief über die Docks um seine Mannschaft zu suchen. Gibs redete mit Johnson nahe der Black Pearl. Als sie den erschrockenen Captain ankommen sahen, erschraken sie sich. "Jack, was ist los?" Jack blieb stehen und schnappte nach Luft. "Piraten haben Clare entführt, wir brauchen ein Schiff, wir MÜSSEN zur Lagune im Norden fahren, wir müssen sie retten und zwar auf der Stelle!" kommandierte er. "Wie weit ist die Black Pearl?" "Sie ist schon fertig, Jack, aber.." "Ok, sucht die Männer zusammen wir laufen aus. Niemand darf unbewaffnet sein! Wir laufen in einer halben Stunde aus, also macht euch an die Arbeit!" Gibs und Johnson stoben auseinander, um die Crew zusammen zu suchen.   
  
Ausser Atem stand die vollständige Crew vor ihm.   
  
"..und deswegen gilt es, Clare zu retten! Wer etwas dagegen einzuwenden hat, möge jetzt sprechen !" Er hob seine Pistole "Ihr macht euch sofort an Deck, setzt die Segel, wir laufen aus. Nördlich der Stadt ist eine Lagune, wir werden die Insel umsegeln, klar soweit!? Also vorwärts!" Seine Befehle wurden sofort ausgeführt und schon bald lag die Black Pearl in der Nähe der Lagune vor anker, versteckt, sodass sie nicht entdeckt werden konnte. Jack hatte das feindliche Schiff gesichtet. Einen Angriff mit der Pearl könnte er nicht riskieren, er könnte Clare dadurch umbringen.   
  
An Deck herrschte Unruhe. Jack steckte alle mit seiner Besorgnis an und schon bald hatten sich 9 Männer freiwillig erklärt, um an Land oder eher an Deck des fremden Schiffes zu gehen um Clare zu retten.  
  
Jack und seine Truppe hielten geduckt Ausschau zwischen den Palmenblättern, die um die Lagune herumragten. Jack gab Gibbs und Cotton ein Zeichen, damit sie weiter ins Landesinnere gingen um von der entgegengesetzten Seite das Schiff zubeobachten. Gerade verließ ein breitgebauter Pirat das Schiff und verschwand im Wald. "Ihr bleibt hier und ich versuch, mir das ganze aus der Nähe anzusehen. In 10 Minuten verschwindet ihr auf die Pearl, wenn ich dann noch nicht draussen sein sollte, klar soweit?" flüsterte er den verblieben 7 Männern zu. Diese nickten stumm. "Aber lasst euch nicht erwischen!" drohte er und schlich aus dem Palmengestrüpp hinaus.   
  
Er schlich sich leise an der Hinterseite des Schiffes am Strand entlang und watete ins Wasser um die Strickleiter an der Backbord seite des Schiffes zu erreichen. An der Schiffswand lauschte er, konnte aber keine Geräusche hören. Er ergriff die Leiter und kletterte sie geräuschlos hinauf. Oben an der Reling angelangt versteckte er sich hinter den dicken Holzbalken um das Deck zu überblicken, doch weit und breit kein Mensch. Irgendetwas schien hier faul, und Jack wurde vorsichtiger. Er schwang sich schnell über die Reling und versteckte sich hinter den Holzfässern an Deck. Aus einer schmalen Tür tauchten zwei Gestalten auf, die sich leise unterhielten. Jack hielt seinen Atem an um die Worte genau zu verstehen  
  
"Die Kleine ist jetzt ruhig gestellt. So schnell wird sie keinen Ärger machen. Der Captain ist nach Barbada um diesen Jack zu suchen, er hielt es nicht für normal, dass er nicht auftauchte." - Der andere Kerl nickte. "Pass auf, dass sich niemand unserem Schiff nähert." Die beiden trennten sich. Der Große kletterte auf das Kommandodeck hinauf, der Alte verließ das Schiff. Jack wartete, bis er ausser Sicht war, stieg geschickt über die Fässer drüber und presste sich an die Wand vor dem Kommandodeck, sodass der Große Typ ihn nicht sehen sollte.   
  
"Wie komme ich nur auf die andere Seite? Der Typ hat direkte Sicht auf meine Laufbahn" dachte er grimmig. Er sah sich um. Hinter ihm war eine kleine Tür. Dahinter befand sich die Speisekammer und Jack kam eine Idee. Er schlüpfte durch den kleinen Durchgang hinein und untersuchte die Kammer. Dort standen Regal und Fässer, genau das was er brauchte. Er versteckte sich direkt links neben dem Eingang und stoß feste mit seinem Fuß gegen das schräg gegenüber liegende Regal. Ein lautes Knarren war zu hören, als dieses umfiel und auf den Boden aufschlug. Das musste der Pirat auch gehört haben, denn er eilte die Treppen hinunter. Als er in der Vorratskammer drin war und das regal untersucht, schlich sich Jack leise und ruhig atmend aus der Kammer, schlug die Tür zu und verriegelte sie von aussen.  
  
"Klar soweit, mein Freund?" sagte er und hob seinen hut, dann huschte er auf die andere Seite und die Treppe hinunter in die Schiffszellen.  
  
Dort lag eine zusammengemummte Gestalt. Sie hatte überall Schnittwunden und blaue Flecken. "Clare" flüsterte Jack "Liebes!" Clare drehte sich langsam um. "Jack!" rief sie fröhlich. "Du bist gekommen!" "Shhhhhhh" machte Jack und hielt sich den Zeigefinger vor den Mund. "Man darf uns nicht entdecken." Clare nickte und Jack sah ihr an, dass sie schlimme Schmerzen litt. Ihr Körper war übersät mit Wunden. Er spürte, wie ihm der Zorn hochkam und er ging auf sie zu. "Was haben sie nur getan?" fragte er sichtlich wütend. "Ich erzähl dir alles später" keuchte sie " aber bitte, hol mich hier heraus!" Jack nickte und sah sich das Schloß an. Das gleiche wie im Gefängnis in Port Royal bemerkte er. Dann sah er sich nach einem geeigneten Hebel um, um die Tür auszuheben. der Raum war abgesehen von den Zellen vollkommen leer. Er seufzte. "Clare, tritt soweit beiseite, wie du kannst!" Er zog seine Pistole und zielte auf das Schloß. Mit einem lauten Knall schwang die Tür auf und Clare war frei.   
  
"Danke, Jack!" - "Du kannst mir später noch danken, Liebes, erst müssen wir hier raus!"  
  
Er nahm sie bei der Hand. "Uns wird jemand gehört haben, also beeil dich!" sagte er und zog sie aus dem Inneren des Schiffes auf Deck. Sie konnte kaum stehen und sie war erschöpft und schwach. Weit würden sie so nicht kommen."Kannst du tauchen, Schätzchen?" fragte er nervös, als er den alten Piraten von vorhin auf das Schiff zulaufen sah. "Ja " antwortete sie verduzt " wenn es sein muss..." Er nahm sie auf den Arm. "Jetzt muss es sein" und schmiss sie über Deck in die seichte See. Dann sprang er ihr hinterher.  
  
Als sie beide auftauchten hörten sie aus dem Inneren des Schiffes ein Fluchen. "Sie ist entkommen! Holt den Captain! Clare ist verschwunden!" Jack und Clare schwammen so schnell sie konnten, doch Clare hatte furchtbare Schmerzen. Das Salzwasser auf ihren frischen Wunden brennte höllisch. Doch sie durfte Jack nicht enttäuschen und schwamm weiter, schwamm, trotz der unerträglichen Schmerzen. Bald würde sie gerettet sein. Sicher auf der Black Pearl. Und dann, dann würde sie alles erklären.   
  
"Die Pearl!" sagte Jack. Vor ihnen lag die große Pearl vor Anker. Ein Tau wurde ins Wasser geschmissen, um Jack und Clare aus den Wellen zu befreien. Jack fasste mit einem Arm um Clares Taille und presste sie an sich. Sie stöhnte vor Schmerz. "Gleich ist es vorbei, liebes" beruhigte er sie und sie wurden mit Wucht aufs Schiff gezogen. Mit einem Platschen landeten sie auf dem harten Holzboden der Pearl. Die Männer waren dabei den Anker zu lichten und davon zu segeln, als sie Pistolenschüße hörten. An Land sahen sie drei Piraten nach ihnen schießen, doch sie waren schon ausser Reichweite. Als die Piraten nurnoch Striche in der ferne waren, atmete die gesamte Mannschaft erleichternd aus.  
  
Jack war derweil mit Clare beschäftigt. Er trug sie auf den Armen schnell in seine Kajüte. Annamaria rief er zu, sie solle frisches Wasser und Bandagen in sein Zimmer bringen. Mit Clare im Arm stieß er die Tür auf und legte sie rasch aufs Bett. Sie atmete heftig und zitterte bei jeder Bewegung, die sie machte. "Pscht, ganz ruhig, Schätzchen" sagte er ruhig "Beruhige dich erstmal, das muss ein schwerer Schock für dich gewesen sein..." Er streichelte ihr über das zum Glück noch heile Gesicht. Nach einigen Minuten kam Annamaria mit dem Wasser und den Tüchern in seine Kajüte. Clare war indessen schon längst eingeschlafen. Sie sah friedlich aus, wenn sie schlief, ihre Schmerzen schienen vergessen. Jack bedankte sich bei Annamaria und tupfte das Salzwasser aus den Wunden. Wer könnte so etwas grausames nur tun. Sicher, Piraten! Er war wütend, und er schwor Rache.   
  
Er hoffte, dass diese Wunden keine Narben hinterließen. Ihre Arme und Beine waren verziert mit kleinen Schnitten. Sie waren nicht tief, aber er machte sich trotzdem große Sorgen. Nachdem er sie vollkommen abgetupft hatte und die schlimmeren Wunden verbunden hatte, ließ er sie friedlich schlafen. Er musste erstmal weit weg von dieser Insel. Sein Ziel war ihm unbekannt, doch er wusste, wenn Clare aufwachte, hatte sie eine Menge zu erklären  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Die Sterne schienen hell am Himmel. Es war wolkenklar an Deck und das sanfte Rauschen des Meers machte Jack schläfrig. Doch sein Steuer alleine lassen, konnte er auch nicht. Durch das Meeresrauschen hörte er ein Tapsen über die Schiffsplanken. Am Fuße der Treppe stand Clare und sah zu ihm hinauf. "Warum bist du hier, du sollst dich doch ausruhen..." sagte er störrisch. "Ich konnte nicht schlafen" erwiderte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn. Er hielt das Steuerrad weiterhin fest in der Hand. "Wovon sprachen sie" fragte er bestimmt und sah in den Sternenhimmel. Clare seufzte. "Früher oder später musste es so kommen", sagte sie mit einer Spur von trauer in der Stimme. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden und lehnte an die Reling.   
  
"Es begann vor 2 Jahren. Den Anfang kennst du, ich segelte mit meiner Mannschaft als Captain Clare Marley durch die Weltmeere. Eines tages erfuhren wir von dem Schatz der Isla Luna. Und dass sie nur von Frauen betreten werden konnte. Meine Mannschaft glaubte mir nicht, sie unterstellten mir, den Schatz für mich alleine zu wollen. Also fuhren sie trotz meiner Warnungen zur Insel. Und das war ihr Schicksal. Nach Erzählungen werden alle männlichen Wesen, die der Insel zu nahe kommen, verflucht. Bei Mondschein würden sie sich in Skelette verwandeln, wagten sie es, auch nur Fuß auf diese Insel zu setzen, den Schatz zu rauben" Das kam Jack sehr bekannt vor. Gespannt lauschte er weiter.  
  
"Sie plünderten den Schatz, sie wurden verflucht. Doch ein Mann" sie machte eine Pause und sah Jack mit finsterer Miene in die Augen. "Ein Mann hielt zu mir. Er schickte mir eine Münze, ich weiß nicht, wie er mich erreichen konnte, doch ich erhielt sie. und deswegen sind diese Schurken hinter mir her.Sie können den Fluch nur mit allen Teilen des Schatzes wieder aufheben. " Sie drehte ihren Kopf weg und blickte traurig auf die Wasseroberfläche. "Der Schatz war der Schatz von Cortez selbst. Er war ein Schatzsucher und hat wohl einen weiteren verfluchten Schatz entdeckt. Nun, dies war der eine, von dem anderen weiß ich leider nichts. " Jack verstand nun alles glasklar. Der Schatz des Cortez und der Fluch. "Verstehe..." murmelte er in seinen Bart. "Du verstehst?" "Ja, ich weiß von dem anderen Schatz. Mir ist etwas ähnliches passiert." erklärte er ihr.   
  
Stumm sahen die Beiden sich an. "Nun..."fing Jack an "du solltest dich lieber ausruhen.. deine Verletzungen sind nicht die harmlosesten" - "Und du willst mir deine Geschichte nicht erzählen?" fragte sie enttäuscht. Jack lächelte "Ein anderes Mal... vielleicht" Clare erwiderte nichts. Dann drehte Jack sich zu ihr um. "Sag mal, Schätzchen, wie genau hast du von diesem Schatz erfahren?" Jetzt wurde er neugierig. "Damals machte ich rast mit meiner Crew auf Tobago und dieser alte Mann erzählte mir von ihm" erinnerte sie sich. Doch dann wurde sie misstrauisch. "Wieso interessierst du dich so dafür? - "Was? Hm, eigentlich garnich..." log er. Clare blickte ihn starr an, als wollte sie durch ihn durch in seinen Kopf sehen, Doch das gelang ihr nicht. Und so seufzte sie und beobachte wieder die Wasseroberfläche. Jack seufzte auch. "Ich bin Pirat, LIebes, ich interessiere mich für Schätze... und ausserdem "will ich mich an ihnen Rächen, dass sie dir wehgetan haben dachte er den Satz zu Ende. "Ausserdem was?" "Ich werde dich rächen. Ich hätte nicht gewusst... was ich ohne dich getan hätte... hätten sie dich... getötet "gab er langsam zu.   
  
Clare war überrascht. "Ähm.. ich..." "Ruh dich jetzt bitte aus, wir reden morgen weiter" befahl er freundlich. Clare nickte und verschwand. Jack sah wütend drein. Ich werde dich rächen dachte er verbittert. Sein nächstes Ziel war Tobago. 


	6. 6 Kapitel Der dritte Inselbesuch

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Tobago. Die Insel der Handelsmänner. Dort wurde gehandelt mit was auch immer einem in die Hände fiel. Von Recht hielt dort niemand was und so wurde geklaut und gehandelt, was das Zeug hielt. Für Piraten eine günstige Gelegenheit um mit Sklaven oder sontigen geklauten Gütern zu handeln. Also fragte Jack sich nicht, was Clare an so einem Ort verloren hatte.  
  
Das Leben auf seinem Schiff war bereits erwacht. Hier und dort wurden Kommandos geschrien, die Segel gefestigt und das Deck geschrubbt. Wirklich zufrieden war Jack nicht. Die Sonne war schon aufgegangen, aber seine noch nicht. Doch dann betrat sie das Deck. Clare, verschlafen und etwas schwankend, betrat das Deck und streckte sich der Sonne entgegen. Ihre Wunden sahen schon viel besser aus. Jack entwich ein kleines Lächeln, welches er schnell wieder verschwinden lies, als Clare ihn ansah. "Guten Morgen, Liebes" begrüßte er sie an diesem neuen Tag. "Gut geschlafen?" fragte er und streichelte ihr über die verbundene Schulter, als sie bei ihm angelangt war. Er lächelte. "Ja sehr gut, danke" sie lächelte zurück.   
  
Jack schwang schnell herum und klammerte sich wieder an sein Steuerrad. "Dann wirst du die Turbolenzen der Nacht wohl nicht mitgekriegt haben, Schatz, der Sturm war schrecklich!" Clare hatte sich schon gewundert, warum die Männer so früh am Morgen das Deck schrubbten. "Du warst die ganze nacht wach?" fragte sie erstaunt. "Ja, Liebes" Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die Augenringe unter Jacks Kohleschwarzen Augen. "Vielleicht möchtest du schlafen gehen, während ich das Schiff steuer?" Jack wurde stutzig. Jemand anderes als Gibbs an seine geliebte Pearl lassen? Er zögerte. "Jack, du weißt doch, ich selbst war auch Captain, ich weiß, wie man ein Schiff steuert!" sagte sie leicht gereizt. In dem selben Ton antwortete Jack. "Genau und euer Schiff ist gesunken, Captain Marley!"  
  
Jetzt schmollte Clare. Jack seufzte tief. "Einverstanden, aber wehe ich sehe auch nur einen Kratzer an meinen Schiffsplanken!" drohte er gähnend. Fröhlich nickte Clare. "Keinen einzigen!" versprach sie. Jack tokelte müde in seine Kajüte und erlag seinem wohlverdienten Schlaf.  
  
*~*  
  
Clare hielt das Steuerrad fest in ihrer Hand. Sie war glücklich, dass Jack sie daran gelassen hatte, das zeugte von seinem Vertrauen ihm gegenüber. Allerdings war sie etwas verwirrt. Er hatte seit dem Kuss vor ein paar Tagen nichts mehr versucht oder angedeutet. Woran das wohl lag? Mochte er sie nichtmehr? nein nein, dann würde er sie nichtmehr so oft anlächeln und "Liebes" und "Schatz" nennen ... Vielleicht hatte er sich in sie verliebt und Angst, dass sie ihn abweisen würde? Nein, der große Captain Jack Sparrow doch nicht.  
  
Ihre Gedanken würden bald verfliegen.  
  
*~*  
  
Gegen Morgengrauen des nächsten Tages erwachte Jack. Neben ihm lag Clare und schlief friedlich. Er dachte daran, sie neckend mit einem Kuss zu wecken, aber er entschied sich dagegen. Er stieg also aus dem Bett, vorsichtig, um ihr nicht wehzutun, doch er rutschte mit dem Arm auf der Bettkante aus und landete auf ihr drauf. Mit einem erschrockenen "Uff!" erwachte sie und sah den irritierten Jack über sich. "Das ist jetzt nicht so, wie du denkst" versuchte er , sich zu verteidigen. Dabei fuchtelte er wild mit den Händen vor Clares Gesicht. Clare sah ihn leicht geschockt an und brachte kein Wort raus. "Du wolltest mich im Schlaf überfallen?!" "Nein, nein, es ist nicht so wie du denkst" sagte er rasch.  
  
"Oh, natürlich, und wie dann?" - "Ähm, anders!" - "Und wie genau??" - "Ich wollte nur aufstehen" er wich langsam etwas zurück mit einem Hundeblick auf den Augen. Clare sah ihn an. Dann zuckte sie die Schultern. "Ich hoffe für dich, dass du die Wahrheit sagst!" Er sah sie entrüstet an. "Können diese Augen lügen?" fragte er lieb. Dabei guckte er wie ein kleines Hündchen und Clare musste grinsen. "Ach verdammt, ok ok ich glaube dir" gab sie schließlich nach. Jack grinste triumphierend. Da dunkle Wolken aufzogen, frühstückten die beiden in Jacks Kabine, die sie auch nichtmehr verließen. Jack döste ab und zu immer wieder ein und kümmerte sich um Clares Wunden. Clare selber war damit beschäftig, Jack im Schlaf zu streicheln.  
  
*~*  
  
Zwei Tage lang lief alles blendend auf der Black Pearl . Clare und Jack erforschten zusammen den Sternenhimmel und die Wale, die sie ab und zu in diesen Regionen der Karibik beobachten konnten. Doch dann verdunkelte sich der Himmel. Es fing leicht an zu regnen aber binnen Stunden hatte sich dieser Regen in einen heftigen Sturm ausgeatmet. Das Wasser spülte aufs Deck und verschaffte der schwankenden Crew große Schwierigkeiten . Jack klammerte sich durchnässt an sein Steuerrad und versuchte, dass die Pearl nicht von ihrem Kurs abkam. Clare stand neben Jack auf dem Kommandodeck und versuchte, ihm beim festhalten zu helfen. Die Crew versuchte, die Segel einzuholen, doch durch den heftigen Wind war das fast nicht möglich. Während sie mit den Segeln kämpften, wurden Jack und Clare von einer großen Welle an die Reling gespült. Sie ließen das Rad los, dass nun schnell nach rechts ausschlug. Jack umklammerte Clares Handgelenk, damit sie nicht über die Reling gerissen würde. zusammen kämpften sie sich den Weg durch die Flutwellen zum Steuerrad. Es war schweißtreiben, das Rad zum Stillstand zu bringen. Clare rutschte aus und fiel hin. jack wollte sie gerade noch packen, aber als er sich zu ihr beugte wurden beide von einer riesigen Welle über Bord gerissen. Clare schlug sich an der Reling den Kopf an und wurde ohnmächtig. Durch den Donner der Blitze und Wolken hatte Jack davon nichts mitbekommen. Als sie ins Wasser fielen war alles ruhig. Jack sah sich nach Clare um und entdeckte sie auf den Meeresgrund treibend. Schnell schwamm er zu ihr und umpackte sie. Dann trat er sich hoch zu Wasseroberfläche. Als er auftauchte und nach Luft schnappte, erwischte ihn etwas , es schien ein Holzfass zu sein, am kopf und es wurde schwarz um ihn.  
  
Er wachte auf als er die warme Sonne auf seinem Gesicht spürte. Er blinzelte und hielt sich die Hand davor. Dann ließ er seinen Kopf zurückfallen und stöhnte. Was war passiert? Wo war er? Und wo war Clare? Er stützte sich auf die Ellbogen und überblickte weißen Sandstrand. Die hellblaue karibische See vor ihm. Der tropische Wald hinter ihm. Und Clare neben ihm. Er drehte sich zu ihr. "Clare, Schätzchen?" er stubste sie leicht an. Als sie sich nach mehreren Stubsern nicht bewegte,beugte er sich über sie. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust und stellte schockiert fest, dass sie nicht atmete. "Hey, komm schon Liebes, wach auf!" Er rüttelte sie grob. Doch dann blieb ihm nichts anderes mehr übrig. Er öffnete ihren Mund und holte tief Luft. Dann pustete er ihr wieder Leben in ihren schwachen Körper. Nach mehreren Versuchen hustete sie stark und rollte sich zur Seite um das Wasser in ihrer Lunge auszuspucken.  
  
"Clare, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Jack besorgt. Sie lächelte schwach und nickte. Dann hustete sie abermals und Jack stütze ihren Rücken, damit sie aufstehen konnte. Sie sah sich verwirrt um. "Wo sind wir denn?" Dann spürte sie den Schmerz des Salzes in ihren fast verheilten Wunden und zuckte zusammen. Jack streichelte sie.   
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung" sagte er. "Ich kann mich nur daran erinnern, dass wir über Deck gespült wurden. Der Sturm war der schrecklichste seit Jahren" Clare war besorgt. "Was passiert jetzt mit uns????" Jack atmete tief ein. "Also..." Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Doch dann fiel ihm etwas auf. Die Palmen! Er drehte sich rasch um und blickte in die Ferne. Die große Halbinsel mit dem weißen Sand. Vielleicht..... er lief los und Clare unverständlich hinterher. Aufgeregt klopft Jack gegen eine bestimmte Palme. Als Jack nun auch noch anfing, wie ein Elefant zu gehen und riesige Schritte durch die dünne sandige Wiese zu machen, wollte Clare ihn für verrückt erklären. Jack hüpfte auf einer Stelle auf und ab und grinste überglücklich. "Jack? Was-" "Shht!!" machte er. Er suchte nach etwas im Sand und zog wenig später eine große Falltüre auf. "Was ist das?" rief sie überrascht. "Rum!!!" rief er euphorisch.  
  
Später liefen die beiden mit jeweils einer Rumflasche in der Hand um ein Feuer herum und grölten Lieder . Clare wurde schwindelig und sie fiel in den Sand. "Clare, Liebes, du gibts doch nich jez schon auf??" fragte er leicht lallend. Clare lachte. "Aber aber!! Ein Schifsskapitän doch nich *hickst*" Dann nahm sie noch einen tiefen Schluck und legte sich in den Sand. Sie stöhnte und wollte schon einschlafen, doch Jack warf sich neben sie. "Nein, Liebes, so geht das nich" Er nahm sie in den Arm. "So schnell gibts du nich auf" sagte er und versuchte, ihr tief in die Augen zu schauen. Doch bei seinem unsicheren, betrunken Blick gelang es ihm nicht wirklich. Clare grinste ihn abwesend an und lehnte sich in seine Arme. "Weißt du Jack, ich bin froh, dass mein Schiff unnergegann is. Sons hät' ich dich nieeeeemals kennengelernt" lallte sie und trank noch einen Schluck. Rasch drehte sie sich zu ihm und zog sein Gesicht zu ihrem. Dann schloß sie ihre Augen und wartete auf Jacks Kuss.   
  
"Liebes, willst du das wirklich?" fragte er, fast normal. "Wenn ich angefangen habe, höre ich auch nichtmehr auf.." Clare lächelte. "Das macht mir nichts aus" sagte sie langsam. Jack legte seine hand hinter ihren Kopf und zog sie zu sich ran."Du bist dir sicher..." flüsterte er und küsste sie. Clares ganzer Körper wurde von einem Kribbeln durchzuckt und sie seufzte unter Jacks Kuss. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen nacken und presste ihn noch fester an sich und lag schließlich unter ihm. Seine Ellebogen stützen sich in den Sand. Jacks hand wanderte ihre Hüfte entlang und streichelte ihre Seite. Clare hob sich Jack entgegen und schlang ihren Arm um seinen Rücken, um ihn näher zu sich zu drücken. Gerne ließ er nach und lag auf ihr drauf. Als seine Hand unter ihr Hemd glitt, schaute sie ihn an. Mit ernsten Augen sah er ihr entgegen. Diese Augen waren so ernst mit der Sache und sie wusste, dass es richtig war, was sie tat. Sie ließ Jack ihr Hemd ausziehen und er küsste ihre Schultern. Sein eigenes hemd strich er über den kof und schmiss es neben ihn in den Sand. Sie entledigten sich ihren Hosen und so kam, was kommen musste---  
  
*~*  
  
So, Ende des kapitels! Tut mir leid, dass es so jugendfrei ist, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich sowas beschreiben soll. naja, reviewt mir bitte, sonst schreib ich nicht weiter!!! ;) 


	7. 7 Kapitel Die Rettung

*~*  
  
Als Jack aufwachte, lag er neben dem ausgebrannten Feuer am Strand, neben ihm Clare. Sie lag nackt da, und war mit seinem Hemd zugedeckt. Jack konnte sich genau an letzte Nacht erinnern. Hoffentlich konnte sie es genauso. Er beobachtete sie beim Schlafen, aber nach einer Weile beschloß er, etwas essbares zu suchen. Vielleicht war noch etwas in der alten Rumkammer, aber das wäre sicher schon schlecht gewesen, und er wollte Clare ja nicht umbringen. Jetzt erst recht nichtmehr. Als er angezogen war, ging er los, immer am Strand entlang, damit er sich nicht verlief.  
  
Clare wachte auf, denn die Sonne schien warm auf ihren Bauch. Sie blinzelte der Sonne entgegen. Um sie herum verstreut lag ihre Kleidung, die sie sich schnell schnappte und überzog. Sie blickte sich hastig um, aber Jack war nirgends zu sehen. Sie wusste nicht wo er war, aber sie konnte auch nicht hier auf ihn warten. Sie musste eine Weile spazieren gehen und irgendwie ein Bad nehmen. Also lief sie die Insel erkunden. Nach ca einer halben Stunde entdeckte sie eine versteckt gelegene Lagune. Der 'Eingang' der Lagune war mit Lianen der dichten Bäume verschleiert und so fiel ein grünliches Licht auf die Wasseroberfläche. Es sah aus wie in einer grünen Höhle. Sie sah sich um und sicher zu gehen, dass niemand hier war. Wie konnte es auch anders sein. Also fing sie an, sich zu entkleiden und sprang ins Wasser.  
  
Sie schüttelte sich. Etwas kalt war es schon. Aber das machte ihr nichts, hauptsache sie wurde sauber. Sie tauchte unter und versuchte, den Sand aus ihren Haaren zu waschen. Das Wasser tat gut und sie entspannte sich vollkommen, als sie plötzlich einen Ast knarren hörte. Sie tauchte bis zum Hals unter Wasser und hielt sich die Hände vor ihren Oberkörper. "Wer ist da?" rief sie leicht verunsichert. Dann sah sie Jack aus einem Gebüsch kommen. "Hallo Liebes. Netter Ausblick" sagte er und starrte ihre Konturen im Wasser an. "Was willst du?" fragte sie.   
  
"Nana, wir wolln doch mal nicht aggressiv sein, oder?" Er kämpfte sich aus den Gebüschen und kam zu ihr ans Ufer.   
  
"Falls ihr Hunger haben solltet Captain ", sagte er mit verstellter Stimme "habe ich etwas am Feuer für euch gesammelt!" Er drehte sich um. Clare verstand nicht, was mit ihm los war. Er schien so sauer auf sie zu sein. War gestern nacht irgendwas passiert, als sie betrunken waren? Hatte sie irgendetwas gemeines gesagt?   
  
"Jack, halt, warte mal!" rief sie ihm hinterher.   
  
Jack sah sie an. "Was ist?"   
  
"Hab ich dir was getan? Ich meine, ich kann mich an gestern kein Stück erinnern, du verstehst? Wenn ich etwas gemeines gesagt habe, so tut es mir leid!" erklärte sie ihm.   
  
Jack´s Augen weiteten sich. "An nichts...???" fragte er ungläubig. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Garnichts" Bestätigte sie ihn. Jack sah sie sauer an und verschwand mit schweren Schritten.   
  
Clare verstand nichts. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Sie stieg aus dem Wasser, aber erst als sie Jacks Schritte nichtmehr hörte, und zog sich ihre Klamotten an. Wieso konnte sie sich an garnichts erinnern?? Sie grübelte. "So viel habe ich doch garnicht getrunken." Auf ihrem 'nachhause' Weg dachte sie weiter nacht. Das kann eigentlich nicht möglich sein.   
  
Sie kam am Feuer an. Dort lagen drei leere Flaschen Rum. Jetzt verstand sie und wurde Knallrot. Sie war nicht nur betrunken gewesen. Mehr als das, sie war stockbesoffen! Und sie hatte keine Erinnerungen. Aber sie wusste, irgendwas muss zwischen ihr und Jack vorgefallen sein. Sie beschloß, mit Jack darüber zu reden. Allerdings war er gerade nicht in Sicht.  
  
Sie setzte sich an die verglühte Feuerstelle und wartete. Jack hatte Beeren und Kokusnüsse gesammelt. Wo hatt er er die nur her? Sie waren extra aufgeschlagen, also nahm sich Clare etwas von dem fruchtfleisch. Garnicht übel. Sie schluckte, als sie ein Knarren hinter ihr hörte. Jack kam zwischen den Palmen hervor und setzte sich stumm neben sie, irgendwas schien ihn zu bedrücken.   
  
"Ist etwas mit dir Jack?" fragte Clare mit vollem Mund und sah ihn eindringlich an. "Nein, alles klar, was auch sonst. Wir sitzen hier auf einer Insel mitten in der karibischen See. Um uns herum nur Wasser, Sonne und kein einziges Schiff in Sicht. Kaum etwas zu essen und du kannst dich an nichts erinnern. Alles klar soweit" sagte er im sarkastischen Ton. Da war wieder dieses An-Nichts-Erinnern. Was hatte sie ihm denn getan.  
  
Sie krabbelte zu ihm rüber und setzte sich neben ihm. "Was ist gestern nacht passiert?" fragte sie scharf. Jack sah ihr in die Augen. "Wenn du es vergessen hast, dann wohl nichts besonderes!" antwortete er ihr. Dann drehte er sich weg. "Captain Jack Sparrow ist beleidigt" höhnte Clare provozierend. "So kennt man dich garnicht. Immer der Draufgänger aber jetzt wie ein kleines Kind" In der Hoffnung, er würde ihr erklären was vorgefallen war, stubste sie ihn in die Seite. Unerwartet griff er nach ihrem Handgelenk. "Zu welchem Sinn und zweck, junge Dame?" fragte er gereizt. "Es dir zu erklären würde uns beide nur in eine verfahrene Situation bringen"  
  
Er ließ sie los und stand auf. Er sah ihr leicht wütend in die Augen. "Letzte Nacht war etwas besonderes. Und das nur unter Einfluß von Alkohol. Ich bin von mir selber enttäuscht." Mit diesen Worten ging er ein Stück richtung Palmen und zum Rum Vorrat.  
  
Langsam dämmerte es Clare. Sie konnte sich an kleine Bruchstücke erinnern und diese Bruchstücke handelten von ihrer hingabe gegenüber Jack. Sie war geschockt und hoffte, sie lag falsch damit, aber sie hielt es für angemessen, mit Jack darüber zu reden. "Jack!" rief sie und lief zu ihm. "Was gibt es?" - "Ich ... glaube, ich weiß... wovon du geredet hast. " Sie sah, ja beinahe schon starrte, ihm in die Augen. "Und du.. scheinst ja sauer zu sein, dass es dazu gekommen ist, also wenn du es vergessen möchtest, dann-" "Ich will es nicht vergessen!" Er umgriff ihre Arme. "Es war nicht irgendwas, es war etwas besonderes!" Ein Moment der Verzweiflung überkam Jack. Er wusste nicht genau was er sagen sollte, also ließ er ihre Arme los und seufzte. "Lass uns später darüber reden, wir sollten erstmal zusehen, dass wir von dieser Ins-" Seine Augen weiteten sich.  
  
Am Horizont erschienen Segel. Er glaubte seinen Augen kaum und lief ein Stück ins Wasser. "Das ist ..." Clare sah es jetzt auch. "...die Pearl" beendete sie den Satz für ihn. Dei beiden sahen sich regungslos an. Dann jubelten sie und fielen sich in die Arme. "Es ist die Pearl!" rief Jack immer und immer wieder und er sprang mit Clare auf und ab, dann watete er zurück ins Wasser. Er wedelte mit den Armen.   
  
"Heey!" rief er so laut er konnte. "Wir sind hier!!!" Freundenstrahlend grinste er Clare an. Diese grinste nur zurück und lies noch einen Freudenruf aus.   
  
Die Pearl ankerte kurz vor der Insel und ein Beiboot wurde heruntergelassen. Gibbs, Cotton und Ferris saßen in dem Boot um Jack und Clare von der Insel zu holen. Da Jack und Clare schon auf sie zugeschwommen waren, saßen sie jetzt komplett durchnässt in dem kleinen Boot.   
  
*~*  
  
Die beiden waren in Decken gewickelt und schliefen in dem kleinen Bett von Jack. Sie waren sehr erschöpft, denn sie hatten die zwei Tage nicht richtig schlafen können. Die Crew ließ die beiden und führte das Schiff selber, denn Jack hatte seinen Schlaf verdient. Sobald der Captain wieder auf den Beinen war, würden sie nach Tortuga segeln.  
  
Clare gab leise Seufzer von sich. Es schien so, als hätte sie einen schönen Traum, denn sie lächelte. Jack war bereits aufgewacht, da er seine Gedanken nicht von Clare weglenken konnte. Mit einer hand streichelte er ihr über die Wange und stand auf.   
  
Als er gerade zur Tür aufs Kommandodeck hinausging warf er noch einen Blick auf den schlafenden Engel in seinem Bett  
  
"Also gut, Männer, euer Captain ist wieder auf den beinen-- Gibbs! Weg von meinem Steuer!! -- Das heißt also, unser nächste Halt wäre Tobago!" rief er seinen Leuten zu.   
  
"Alle Männer in die Brassen, lasst die Segel fallen!!" kommandierte er laut. Und alle taten, wie ihnen geheißen.  
  
Mit einem verträumten Lächeln auf den Lippen steuerte Jack seine Pearl durch die Wellen. Vor zwei Tagen stand er hier mit Clare und hatte sich den Mond und die Sterne mit ihr angesehen. Jetzt schließ sie unten in seiner Kajüte, in seinem Bett. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er mit ihr darüber sprechen wollte, doch ihm wurde klar, dass er trotzdessen nicht wüsste, was er sagen solle. Er senkte den Kopf. Wieso dochte sie denn, dass er es vergessen wolle? Jack Sparrow würde sowas doch nie ohne Grund -- halt, moment, das stimmt nicht... Er lächelte und dachte an Tortuga.  
  
"Trinkt aus Piraten, Yoho..." murmelte er leise zu sich selber. Vor ihm am Horizont erhob sie sich, die Piratenstadt Tobago, das Ziel seiner Reise... Hier würde er sich mal richtig mit Clare unterhalten.  
  
*~*   
  
Sorry, dass das kapitel so kurz ist, aber ich hatte keine Idee mehr, wie ich das noch ausschmücken konnte. Das nächste kapitel handelt um Jacks Gedanken, Clares gedanken und ihr Gespräch in einer taverne in Tobago.  
  
Bis dann und reviewt!!!! 


	8. 8 Kapitel Ein Gespräch mit Folgen

Hi Leutz! Tut mir leid, dass ich sooo lange nichtmehr geschrieben hab, aber ich hatte nen freund und kurzfristig keinen Bock mehr gehabt. Jetzt ist er mein bester Freund also is alles paletti. hoffe, das kapitel gefällt euch, und als Entschuldigung wird das nächste Kapitel was besonderes ;-) Übrigens sorry für die Tippfehler, kann mal passieren, dass man soetwas übersieht, wenn man schnell schreibt, oki? Sorry und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
Greetz das Teufelsweib  
  
Die dunkle Terverne  
  
*~*  
  
Sachte legte die Pearl im großen Handelshafen von Tobago an. Viele Schiffe setzten sich hier zur letzten Ruhe und viele Handelsschiffe fanden hier ihren Heimathafen. Zu Jacks Rechten erhob sich eine große Werft, die mindestens vier Schiffe beinhalten konnte. Zwei trieben davor im Wasser. "Reperatiurfällig", dachte Jack nur etwas abgeneigt. So würde seine Pearl nicht enden. Zu seiner Linken war der riesige Hafen mit den Schiffen, viele Menschen, die riefen und ihre Ware preisgaben. Und vor ihm... ja, vor ihm erstreckte sich die gigantische Stadt und der Marktplatz vor dem Stadttor.   
  
Die Pearl ankerte nun vollends im Hafen und wurde festgeseilt. Jack verließ als erster das Schiff und begutachtete die vielen bunten Stände auf dem Markt. Dort gab es viele wunderbare Dinge wie Pistolen, Schwerter, Bestecke, Tücher.   
  
"Einiges davon würde Clare auch gefallen", dachte er wieder. Bei dem Gedanken an sie wurde ihm hitzig in der Magengegend. Es war letztendlich geschehen. Captain Jack Sparrow war definitiv verliebt.  
  
*~*  
  
Wie er so durch den Markt schlenderte, dachte er viel nach. Über die Nacht auf der Insel, über Clare, die betrunken unter ihm lag und vor Lust verging, über ihr Stöhnen durch die Nacht, als er sich in ihr ergoß... Das alles war einfach wunderschön gewesen und Clare könnte sich nicht erinnern. Es zerriss ihm fast die Herzgegend.   
  
Vielleicht war das alles ein Fehler gewesen... Aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht zurückhalten.. teilweise war es auch der Alkohol in meinem blut schuld. Was würde denn ein anderer Mann tun, der so ein wunderschönes Wesen unter sich liegen sah... noch dazu entkleidet! Aber hatte sie es vielleicht nicht gewollt? War sie vielleicht einfach nur in trauer wegen ihres Schiffes versunken oder war es der Alkohol schuld oder wollte sie es wirklich?  
  
Jack verzerrte das Gesicht. Ihr gesicht war so lieblich gewesen, wie sie so hilflos und doch vor Lust schreiend unter ihr lag in der dunklen Nacht bei Feuerschein. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren so rein so unschuldig.. naja, vielleicht nicht SO unschuldig. Aber fühlte sie für mich das gleiche wie ich für sie? Ich muss es wissen, ich muss es ihr sagen!! Sonst zerreißt es mich noch!  
  
Jacks Schritte beschleunigten sich. So gedankenversunken rempelte er auf einmal eine alte Frau an.  
  
"Passt doch auf, wo lauft ihr denn hin!", zeterte die Alte. Jack sah verwirrt drein.  
  
"Entschuldigt, edle Dame", er schlug etwas ironisch seine Hände zusammen, verneigte sich und drehte sich um. Doch dann stockte er. Vor ihm stand ein kleiner Wagen mit den schönsten Schmuckwaren, die er je gesehen hatte. Selbst Rubine aus Indien übertrafen diese Schönheit nicht. Er beäugte die Ware etwas genauer. Dann hörte er ein Mädchen kichern.  
  
"Euch gefallen meine Schmuckstücke, nicht wahr, Mister?", lächelte das kleine Mädchen. "Nun, sie sind auch etwas ganz besonderes." Sie beugte sich ein Stück vor zu ihm und stellte kurz sicher, dass sie niemand belauschte. "Das hier sind Zaubersteine", flüsterte sie.  
  
Jack grinste etwas widerwillig. "Aber natürlich, Kleines.." Er wollte weitersprechen doch sie kicherte wieder.  
  
"Ich seh euch doch an, dass ihr unglücklich seid. Unglücklich verliebt!" Jacks Augen weiteten sich. War es so offensichtlich? Er beschloß, dem Mädchen weiter zuzuhören. "Diese Steine werden euch helfen. Sie kommen aus einem uralten Land, dass schon vor tausenden von Jahren diese Edelsteine in einer geheimen Höhle hinter dem Wasserfall abbaut. Einer Legende nach sollen die Arbeiter jedes Mädchen bekommen haben, welches sie wollten, wegen dem Staub der Edelsteine, der sich auf ihren Häutern absetzte. Legt einfach einen Stein unter das Kopfkissen eurer Liebsten und es dauert keine 24 Stunden, bis sie eure Gefühle erwidert!" das Mädchen kicherte wieder.  
  
Jack stutze etwas. Wenn das Mädchen die Wahrheit sagte? Sie allerdings merkte wohl, dass er ihr nicht glaubte. Sie nahm einen blutroten Stein aus der Mitte ihres Standes und drückte ihn Jack schnell in die Hand. "So wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, probiert es aus. Er ist ein Geschenk. Ihr müsst nur daran glauben."  
  
"Auf Wiedersehen"  
  
*~*  
  
Clare streckte und reckte sich, aber die Schmerzen in ihrem Rücken ließen nicht nach. Sand war schließlich schrecklich ungemütlich, das merkte sie jetzt noch in ihren Knochen. Sie warf ihre Beine aus dem Bett. Jetzt erst bemerkte sie den lauten Stimmen Wirrwarr der draussen herrschte. Genau so wie in ihrem Kopf. Sie hatte immernoch so ein schlechtes Gefühl im Bauch und sofort kam ihr wieder Jack in den Sinn. Was war nur diese Nacht passiert. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, auch wenn sie dachte, sich an Bruchstücke zu erinnern so wusste sie nicht, ob es Realtität oder Traum gewesen war.  
  
Sie hatte das gefühl, ihn verletzt zu haben, er war wütend und ärgerlich ihr gegenüber gewesen seitdem. Wenn nun wirklich das passiert war, woran sie dachte, wusste sie nicht, was sie jetzt davon halten sollte. Aber viel mehr fragte sie sich, was ER wohl davon hielt. Sie beschloß, dringend mit ihm zu sprechen, ihm zu sagen, dass es ein Fehler war. Dann würde auch sicher dieses dumme gefühl im Bauch verschwinden, dass sie dazu brachte, sich im badezimmer einzusperren und sich tüchtig zu übergeben.  
  
Nach dieser befreienden Tortur wollte sie erst einmal erfahren, was nun draussen vor sich ging. Sie zog sich ihre Sachen an und betrat das Deck.  
  
*~*  
  
Die Abenddämmerung war tiefrot und hing wie ein Schleier über dem meer. Die Taverne, in der Jack sich wieder einen Rum nach dem anderen genehmigte, lag auf einem Hügel mit einem wunderschönen Blick auf das meer. Wenn ihm nur nicht immer ein Schuh oder Holzbein der prügelnden Masse neben sich neben seinem Kopf vorbeifliegen würde. Piraten! Immer nur auf Streit aus, was?  
  
Er fing wieder an, an Clare zu denken als ihn der Schock durchzuckte und sie in der Tür stand und durch den Raum spähte.  
  
Clare bückte sich. Die leere Flasche hatte knapp ihren Kopf verfehlt. Gefährlich! Doch dann spürte sie einen intensiven Blick. jack saß dort, verborgen in einer Ecke mit drei leeren Krügen Rum auf dem Tisch und stüzte seinen Rastalocken-Kopf auf seine Arme. Sie war etwas erleichtert, als sie ihn dort sitzen sah. Stundenlang hatte sie Kneipen und Tavernen abgeklappert um mit ihm zu reden und nun, wo sie hier stand, wusste sie nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte. Sie wusste nichteinmal was sie sagen sollte!  
  
Jack starrte sie an. Sie würde jeden Moment zu ihm kommen und sich auf den Stuhl vor ihm setzen. Dann würde sie ihn anlächeln und ihm sagen, dass sie ihn auch liebt! Jacks Gedanken fingen an, sich selbstständig zu machen. Doch er hatte Recht. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor ihm, nachdem sie sich durch die Piratenmassen geschlängelt hatte und sah ihn eindringlich an.  
  
"Jack..." fing sie an und senkte ihren Blick. Er beugte sich schnell wie der Blitz zu ihr rüber und legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. "Psst...", flüsterte ihr. Er nährte sich ihren leicht zitternden Lippen und schloß die Augen, als sie ihn unterbrach. "Jack, wir müssen reden!"  
  
Jack schrack von ihr weg und ließ sich langsam zurück auf seinen Stuhl sinken. "Du willst reden..." wiederholte er ihre Wort.  
  
"Ja, du musst verstehen, es ist wichtig. Ich weiß nicht, was vorletzte Nacht pass-" -"Du weißt es immernoch nicht??!" jack war schokierter als vorher.  
  
"Nein, jack, ich bin mir nur nicht sicher. Wenn das passiert ist, was ich denke, dann... ", sie stockte. Was sollte sie sagen? Was war dieses Gefühl in ihrem Bauch überhaupt. Liebe oder Abneigung? Oder beides?   
  
Jacks Herz sprang auf und ab und pochte gegen seine Brust. Das muss sie doch hören, dachte er sich, so laut schlug es noch nie. Er wartete ab, aber ihn sahen nur zwei große traurige Augen von gegenüber an.  
  
"Jack, es war ein Fehler", sagte sie kaum verständlich. Jetzt blieb sein herz stehen.  
  
"Das meinst du nicht ernst?!", fragte er starr. Sie nickte, "doch, ich denke schon...". Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, das könnte man sehen.   
  
"Warum denkst du das denn?!" fragte er. Sie musste ja schließlich einen Grund dafür haben. "Ich dachte, wir seien uns näher gekommen auf der Insel und überhaupt, wir haben in einem bett geschlafen, uns geküsst und jetzt sagst du, es wäre ein fehler gewesen?" Er verstand sie einfach nicht. Vielleicht wollte er es auch einfach nicht.  
  
Sie dachte angestrengt nach. Aber er ließ ihr keine Zeit dazu.   
  
"Wir haben uns geliebt... Ich liebe dich!", rief er jetzt fast.  
  
und das brachte Clare dazu, das atmen aufzuhören. Sie starrte ihn an. Diese drei Worte hatten eine brodelne Hitze in ihrer Brust entfacht. Konnte es sein ...? Captain Jack Sparrow, der Hurenbock, hatte sich in sie verliebt? Nein, nein, das konnte nicht, das durfte nicht sein, niewieder würde sie darauf reinfallen! Sie wollte etwas erwidern, doch dazu kam sie nicht mehr.  
  
Jack hatte sich vorgelehnt und seine Hand hinter ihren Kopf geschoben. Er drückte seine Lippen auf ihre und presste ihren Kopf fest an sich. Und dann...  
  
*~*  
  
So, wie gesagt, hier ist NUR das Gespräch. Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie es jetzt weitergeht, dann reviewt mal schön! Und glaubt mir, das nächste Kapitel wird heiß. Also ab! 


	9. 9 Kapitel Liebeskummer

*~*  
  
Jack hatte sich vorgelehnt und seine Hand hinter ihren Kopf geschoben. Er drückte seine Lippen auf ihre und presste ihren Kopf fest an sich. Und dann...  
  
Clare riss die Augen vor Schock weit auf. Damit hatte sie eigentlich sogar gerechnet. Gerechnet oder gehofft? Er küsste sie sanft und immer wieder, knabberte leicht an ihrer Lippe. Sie seufzte in sich hinein und spürte das Prickeln tief in ihrem Bauch. Ihre Augen fielen ihr zu. Jack streichelte ihren Nacken in kleinen kreisenden Bewegungen. Dann löste er sich und drückte seine Stirn gegen ihre.  
  
"Willst du das wirklich aufgeben...?" flüsterte er fragend. Sein Herz pochte vor Aufregung und Liebe.  
  
Clare wusste, dass sie es aufgeben musste! Sie wollte ihn nicht ausnutzen. Auch wenn es noch so schön war, sie war sich einfach nicht sicher ob es wirklich Liebe war. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah in seine dunklen traurigen Augen. Ein Stich in ihrem Herzen. Nein, diesen Mann würde sie nicht ausnutzen, er hatte es einfach nicht verdient. Sie seufzte gequält und sehnsüchtig, als sie langsam ihre Fingerspitzen auf seine Brust legte und ihn sanft von sich stieß. Dabei lächelte sie traurig.  
  
"Es geht einfach nicht anders, Jack... ", fing sie an, wieder zu erklären. Jack schüttelte seinen Kopf und nahm ihren zwischen seine großen Handflächen. Er drehte sie zu sich und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, die sie so flehend ansahen. Die nach Liebe verlangten.  
  
Clares Bauch kribbelte schon wieder.  
  
"Clare... willst du das wirklich...? Ich liebe dich... schon so lange Wochen...", brachte er erstickt hervor. Bei diesen Worten bekam sie Bauchschmerzen.   
  
'Nein, das kann nicht sein, das darf einfach nicht sein, mach es mir nicht so schwer', dachte sie verzweifelt. Wie konnten diese Augen sie nur so fesseln und sie davon abhalten, ihn gleich zu verlassen? Sie wusste nicht, wie lange er sie flehend ansah aber dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
  
"Verzeih mir...", sie senkte den Blick, stieß ihn unsanft von sich weg und lief hinaus in die Nacht. Bevor Jack realisierte, was passiert war, fand er sich auf dem Boden vor dem Tisch wieder.   
  
~*~  
  
Clare lief, solange sie ihre Beine trugen. Lief runter zum Strand, vorbei an den vielen Schiffen, die im Hafen ankerten. Was war grade nur passiert? Sie lief weiter den sandigen Wogen entgegen. Doch nach einiger Zeit lies sie sich fallen. Lies sich in den sand fallen, als ihre Lungen zu schmerzen anfingen. Sie keuchte und schnappte nach Luft. Was war passiert? Langsam ging sie alles nochmal in ihrem Kopf durch und merkte, was für einen dummen, dummen Fehler sie gebaut hatte. Sie legte ihren Kopf in die Hände und zog ihre Kniee an.  
  
Die Sonne war untergegangen und auf dem ruhgen Meer spiegelte sich der Mond. Sie sah sich die Spiegelung im Wasser an. Ihr lief eine Träne über die Wange, die sie mit dem handgelenk wegwischte.   
  
'Verdammt', dachte sie wütend und traurig zugleich, ' warum passiert immer nur dir sowas!' Clare fluchte. Sie dachte nach, sie brauchte jetzt unbedingt Ablenkung. Lange dachte sie nach. Jack konnte sie jetzt nichtmehr in die Augen sehen. Würde er sie überhaupt noch mit auf der Black Pearl nehmen oder sie auf Tobago lassen?   
  
"Verdammt!", rief sie laut. Aus den Gebüschen hinter ihr flogen einige Vögel aufgeregt in die Abendluft. Clare sah ihnen sehnsüchtig nach.  
  
'Ihr seid frei.', sie seufzte.   
  
"Was habt ihr, Mädchen?", ertönte eine Männerstimme hinter ihr. Clare drehte sich um...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Clare lachte laut und hakte sich bei dem jungen Mann ein, sie sangen und hielten dabei jeder einen Krug Rum in der Hand, aus dem der meiste Inhalt auf den Boden schwappte. Mittendrin zog der Mann sie an der Hand ins obere Geschoß. Clare folgte ihm, schwankte mit ihm die Treppe hinauf in die Zimmer der Pension. Der junge Mann vor ihr stieß eine Tür mit dem Fuß auf, zog Clare hinein und schloß die Tür hinter sich ab.  
  
Clare war heute alles egal. Es war ihr auch egal, als der Mann sich auf sie stürzte, ihre Bluse öffnete und anfing, ihre Brüste zu küssen. Sie lag auf dem Bett und lies diese Tortur über sich ergehen. Er küsste sie leicht, blies über die feuchten Stellen die sein Mund auf ihrer Haut hinterließ und sie bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut.  
  
Er wanderte ihre Brust hoch bis zum Hals und über die Wangen um zu seinem eigentlichen Ziel zu gelangen, ihr Mund. Er küsste sie, strich mit seiner Zungenspitze sanft über ihre Lippenkonturen und brachte sie so dazu, ihren Mund zu öffnen und ihre Zungen zu einem Kampf zu zwingen. Clare fuhr mit der Hand über seinen Körper bis sie in seinen Haaren angelangt war und krallte sich darin fest. Sie drückte ihn fester an sich.  
  
Er fing an, ihr die Bluse über die Arme zu streifen und berührte so mit seinen Fingerspitzen ihre Schulten und wanderte zu ihrer Brust hinunter. Langsam massierte er sie und brachte sie so zum Stöhnen unter seinen Küssen. Als er das merkte, massierte er fester, streichelte ihre Brustwarzen, bis sie hart wurden. Seine Zunge verließ ihren Mund und wanderte ihren Hals hinunter bis zu der harten Stelle um sie mit kreisen zu verwöhnen.   
  
"Gefällt dir das", flüsterte er leise. Clare lies ein Seufzen hören, was er als Ja aufnahm. Seine Hände wanderten an ihren Seiten hinunter zu ihrem Po, Er schob sie unter ihren Körper und kniff leicht neckend hinein. Unbewusst stellte Clare ihre Beine auseinander. Der junge Mann nahm das als Einladung und öffnete ihren Gürtel, nicht, ohne einige Mal herausfordernd über ihre Intimzone zu streicheln. Sie streckte sich ihm entgegen und er entledigte sie ihrer Hose.   
  
Jetzt lag sie dort in Unterwäsche. Er küsste sie wieder leidenschaftlich, spielte mit ihrer Zunge, als seine Hand streichelnd zu ihrer Scham hinunter wanderte.   
  
'Jack....' stöhnte sie. Die Hand stoppte. "Was hast du gesagt?"  
  
Clare wurde klar... das hier war nicht Jack! Die Wärme der Hand verließ ihren Körper, sie spürte einen Druck auf ihrem Unterleib. Er saß drohend auf ihr und umklammerte ihre Handgelenke. Ihr wurde klar, dass sie sich wünschte, dass er Jack wäre. Ihr wurde klar, dass sie ihn liebte. Jack.  
  
Doch nun hatte sie erstmal ein anderes Problem. Der Mann über ihr drückte ihre Handgelenke fest gegen die Bettkanten und sah wütend auf sie hinab.  
  
Clare seufzte . "Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann das hier nicht", sie wollte sich aufrichten, aber wurde grob zurückgeschubst. "Du vielleicht nicht...", sagte diese dunkle, bedrohliche Stimme. Und Clare bekam es langsam mit der Angst zu tun. Er hielt ihre beiden handgelenke in einer Hand unklammert und sah wütend auf sie hinab. Grob steckte er seine Hand in ihren Schlüpfer. Sie keuchte.   
  
"Hör auf damit!!!", rief sie panisch doch er grinste nur bösartig. "Oh nein, ich gehe erst, wenn ich bekommen habe, was ich wollte!!" Er drang mit zwei Finger tief in sie ein und fing an zu stoßen. Schmerzen durchzuckten Clare bei diesen unachtsamen Berührungen. Mit seinen Knieen drückte er die ihren auseinander um so bessere Bahn zu haben. Er stieß ohne auf Zärtlichkeit oder Clares Versuche, sich zu befreien oder ihre Schreie zu beachten. Sie versuchte, ihre Handgelenkte aus den seinen zu reißen und ihre Oberschenkel zusammenzukneifen. Dabei schrie sie unablässig um Hilfe. Er ließ kurz von ihr ab und schlug ihr kräftig ins Gesicht. Ihr Kopf schwang zur Seite und ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut floß aus ihrem Mundwinkel. Er machte seine Arbeit weiter, aus zwei Fingern wurden drei und immer festere Stöße. Clare schrie um Hilfe, versuchte zu treten, aber der Mann war stärker und bei jedem weiteren Versuch schlug er sie ins Gesicht.  
  
Er riß ihre Unterhose auseinander um noch mehr von ihr zu sehen. Er stieß grob in sie hinein und krazte sie von innen blutig. Er entfernte seine Finger und leckte das Blut genüsslich und böse grinsend von seinen Fingern.  
  
Clare musste was tun, sie hatte schreckliche Schmerzen und blutete. Alle ihre Vesuche sich zu befreien waren gescheitert. Ein brennender Schmerz war in ihrer Vagina ausgebrochen. Dieser Typ würde noch viel schlimmere Sachen tun, wenn sie nicht endlich von ihm loskam. Doch da war es zu spät. Er fasste ihr unsanft an die Brust, knetete sie, leckte hungrig über ihren Körper und lachte dabei gehässig. Dann schlug er wieder auf sie ein um sicher zu gehen, dass sie zu schwach war, um sich zu wehren.  
  
Clare hatte überall Schmerzen, Ihr Unterleib pochte und ihr Kopf dröhnte vor lauter Schläge. Auf ihrer Brust bildeten sich schon rote Flecken die schmerzten und ihre Oberschenkel sahen nicht anders aus. Langsam wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen, als sie einen noch stechenderen Schmerz vernahm. Der Mann war hart in sie gestoßen und bewegte sich schnell und rythmuslos in ihr. Sie hörte ihn keuchen und stöhnen, nahm es aber nichtmehr richtig wahr, sie spürte, wie er sich in ihr ergoß und stöhnend auf sie niederfiel. Nachdem er zu seinem Höhepunkt gekommen war bückte er sich zu ihr runter und leckte ihre Flüßigkeit auf. Mit einem Schlag wurde sie ohnmächtig.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack zerschlug die nächste leere Flasche Rum als ihn plötzlich ein zerreissendes Gefühl durchfuhr. Erschrocken griff er sich ans Herz. 'Was war das?', fragte er sich überrascht.   
  
Er seufzte tief. Grade war sein Herz gebrochen. Er ließ sich an der Wand auf den Boden sinken, winkelte ein Bein an und streckte das andere aus. Er trank seinen Rum weiter. Warum musste ihm sowas passieren? Liebe war etwas schreckliches und er wurde damit bestraft. Vielleicht als Strafe für all die Herzen, die er schon gebrochen hatte. Er vergrub sein gesicht in seinen Händen und seufzte laut. Er wollte Clare sehen und ihre Lippen auf seinen spüren. Dann entdeckte er den Blutroten Stein, den er den tag zuvor von dem Mädchen erhalten hatte. Er funkelte gefährlich, als wollte er ihm etwas mitteilen.  
  
PLötzlich, als er wieder den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust verspürte, setze er schnell die Flasche an und trank sie Schluck für Schluck leer und sich selbst in die Ohnmacht.   
  
~**~~**~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Clare auf. Das Erste was sie spürte war der brennende und stechende Schmerz in ihrem Unterleib und auf ihrer Brust. Sie hatte Bauchschmerzen bei dem gedanken an vergangene Nacht. Sie wurde vergewaltigt. Kurzum brach sie in bitterliche Tränen aus. Das Lacken auf dem sie lag, war blutbeschmiert und eingetrocknete Tränen waren darauf zu erkennen. Clare wollte das alles nicht glauben.  
  
Sie zog sich ihre zerfetzten Sachen über. Die Wunden der Schändung waren überdeutlich zu sehen. Und das nicht nur auf ihrem Körper. Ihr Augen strahlten die Demütigung aus, die jeder Pirat fürchten sollte.  
  
Schluchzend lief sie raus aus dem Gasthof, so schnell sie konnte zum Hafen. Sie musste zu Jack, sie brauchte ihn jetzt mehr als alles andere. Diese Schande konnte sie einfach nicht verkraften.   
  
Dort hinten am Hafen lag die Pearl! Friedlich schlief sie noch in der Sonne. Clare wunderte sich, wie spät es wohl sei, als sie die frühen Morgenstunden auf dem Kirchturm las. 5:15, die Stunde, in der die Schiffe aufwachten. Sie erkannte schon einige Crewmitglieder auf der Pearl die das Deck schrubbten und andere, die die Segel einholten. Sie lief weiter auf die Pearl zu und rempelte aus Versehen einige ältere Herren an. Mit einem flüchtig gemurmelten Entschuldigung lief sie achtlos weiter.   
  
An den Mitgliedern der Crew vorbei sauste sie in Jacks Kabine, nicht auf die fragenden Zurufe der Crwe achtend. Sie konnte jetzt mit niemand anderem reden als Jack höchstpersönlich. Sie riss die Tür auf... und dort lag er. Er schien zu schlafen, eine leere Rumflasche in der rechten Hand, in der anderen einen blutroten Stein.   
  
Clare fiel vor ihm auf die Kniee, und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Sie fing bitterlich an zu weinen, schrie immerwieder Jacks Namen, bis sie starke Arme um sich spürte und die Wäre eines Körpers. Sie roch Jack, roch seinen alkoholischen, heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut.  
  
"Es wird alles gut...", flüsterte seine Stimme ihr ins Ohr.  
  
~*~  
  
Soo, das war das Kapitel! Ich bedanke mich für eure Reviews und hoffe, ich hab die Gefühle der beiden gut beschrieben. Übrigens nochma Sorry für eventuelle Schreibfehler. Ihr kennt das ja, wenn ihr schnell schreibt und nachher nurnoch mal überfliegt... Ach naja! Reviewt schön, meine ganze Seele steckt in meinen Kapiteln drin  
  
~*Das Teufelsweib*~ 


	10. 10 Kapitel Ankunft an der Isla Luna

~*~  
  
"Es wird alles wieder gut, Liebes", flüsterte er ihr beruhigend ins Ohr doch Clare weinte und schluchzte bitterlich. Jack konnte sich nicht erklären, was passiert war, aber er entschied sich vorerst dafür, sie in den Armen zu halten, bis sie sich ausgeweint hatte, um mit ihr zu reden. So merkte er garnicht, dass sie schrecklich erschöpft und schluchzend in seinen Armen am frühen Morgen einschlief.  
  
~*~  
  
Er legte sie behutsam auf sein Bett und wartete, dass sie aus ihrem Trauer-Koma erwachte. Es tat ihm weh, sie so aufgelöst zu sehen. Wenn sie jemand verletzt hatte, würde derjenige büssen!! Jetzt erst entdeckte er ihren blauen Kiefer und das verkrustete Blut unter ihren Nasenflügeln.   
  
Geschockt starrte er sie an. Jemand HATTE es gewagt, sie zu verletzten. Er hörte sein Herz wieder bis zum Hals pochen und atmete flach. Auf seinem Tisch lag sein Degen, den er sich un den Gürtel steckte. Hasserfüllt lief er aus der Kabine.  
  
Er lief bis zu dem Gasthaus, in dem er am Vorabend Clare seine Liebe gestanden hatte und fragte den Wirt, ob er etwas ungewöhliches bemerkt hatte. Eine Schlägerei oder ähnliches.  
  
Der Wirt lachte. "Mister, hier sind jeden Abend Prügeleien im Gange!" - "Habt ihr darunter ein wunderschönes Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren entdeckt?" - "Nein, allerdings soll so seine von einem meiner Kunden eine Straße weiter unten mit einem Mann gestern Abend entdeckt worden seien.", sagte dieser nachdenklich. Jack bedankte sich und verließ den Gasthof.  
  
Die nächste Kneipe war nicht weit entfernt. Mit einem harten Tritt stieß jack die Tür auf und betrat die Kneipe. Darin lagen einige betrunkene Seemänner, sonst war niemand zu entdecken. Jack ließ sich neben einem der Piraten nieder und stieß ihn unsanft an.  
  
"Hey!", rief er gereizt. "Lass mich schlafn~" brummte dieser nur.  
  
Jack lief ungehemmt die Treppe hinauf. Er lugte in die Zimmer, bis er eines entdeckte, dessen Bett blutverschmiert war. Er suchte das Zimmer nach irgendwelchen Anhaltspunkten ab, doch das einzige was er fand, waren Teile von Clares zerrissenen Klamotten.   
  
"Das kann nicht sein..." murmelte er. "Sie wurde vergewaltigt!"  
  
*~*  
  
Clare wachte auf. Ihre Schmerzen waren wenig abgeklungen. Sie lag in einem weichen Bett. Jacks Bett!! Aber wo war Jack? Sie brauchte ihn jetzt. Schmerzvoll richtete sie sich auf und wollte aufstehen, als sie zwei Hände sanft zurück in die Kissen drückten.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Psst, alles wird gut", flüsterte dieser. "Jack...", flüsterte sie schwach. "Ja, ich bin bei dir, Liebes, ruh dich aus, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert.", flüsterte Jack liebevoll zurück.  
  
Clare wusste, dass sie Jack sehr verletzt hatte und um so mehr wunderte sie sich, dass er sich so um sie kümmerte. Er hätte sie auch einfach wieder wegschicken können, aber er war hier, bei ihr. Das war es, was sie sich im Moment am meisten wünschte. Als sie sich aus dieser Umarmung lösten, in der sie sich befanden, sah Clare Jack tief in die Augen.  
  
Jack hatte das Gefühl als würde er in diesen Augen etwas erkennen. Reue? Tat es ihr jetzt doch leid, was sie gestern Abend gesagt hatte? Gespannt schaute er sie an. 'Sag etwas', dachte er.  
  
"Jack...", sie senkte den Blick. Dann erklärte sie ihm, was gestern Abend passiert war. Jacks Augen weiteten sich bei jedem Satz und die Wut kochte in ihm. Er war wütend, darüber, dass er sie nicht davor bewahren konnte. Erneut schloß er sie in seine Arme  
  
"Verzeih mir..", sagte er leise und sein Körper bebte.  
  
~*~  
  
Es war später am Nachmittag und Clare wurde von Jack stundenlang in seiner Kabine getröstet. Jetzt allerdings stand er wieder auf offener See an seinem Rad und segelte friedlich richtung Isla Luna, dessen Standort Clare bei einer alten Frau auf dem Markt am Mittag herausgefunden hatte. Sie allerdings lag wieder schlafend und verstört in Jacks Kabine. Das war der Grund, warum jack das Steuer an Gibbs abgab.  
  
Clare hörte, dass sich die Tür öffnete. Jemand stiefelte über den Boden. Jack.  
  
Jack sah sie dort im Bett liegen, verheult und ängstlich. Er ging zu ihr und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
  
"Clare, ich weiß, was dir passiert ist." Sie schluchzte laut.  
  
"Ich wünschte, ich wäre bei dir gewesen, dann wäre das niemals passiert" Er sah sie an.  
  
"Glaubst du mir das? BItte, sag es." Clare nickte zögernd. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Clare schloß die Augen.  
  
"Wir werden in zwei Tagen an der Isla Luna ankommen, wenn es stimmt, was die alte Frau dir erzählt hat, Liebes" Er verließ die Kabine.  
  
Clare hielt sich das Kissen über den Kopf. "Ich liebe dich, Jack"  
  
~~~~*******~~~~~  
  
An Deck kamen ihm auch schon sofort Gibbs und Cotton entgegen.   
  
"Stimmt es, was erzählt wird? Wurde sie wirklich vergewaltigt? Ferris hat...", fragte Gibbs aufgeregt, stoppte aber bei dem Blick, den Jack ihm gab. Jack sah ihn eindringlich an.  
  
"Ihr solltet das besser vergessen, Gentlemen. Darüber wird nichtmehr geredet, weder in ihrer Anwesenheit, noch in ihrer Abwesenheit, klar soweit?" Er ließ seine Blicke über die ganze Crew streifen. "Die nächsten Stunden wird meine Kabine tabu für jeden von euch sein. Und wer trotz meiner Mahnung denkt, es wäre ihm wert, als Fischfutter zu enden, soll dies gerne tun." Jack ging an Gibbs vorbei zu seinem Steuerrad, an dem er Anamaria ablöste.  
  
*~*  
  
Die Tage vergingen schnell und ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Clare hatte sich nicht auf das Deck gewagt und bleibt in der Kabine. Nachts war Jack bei ihr und tröstete sie.  
  
So kam es, dass Jack ganze zwei Tage nicht eine Minute Schlaf hatte.   
  
Es war gerade die dritte Nacht und weit vor dem Schiff war ein schwarzer Punkt im Wasser zu erkennen. Sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht, es war die Isla Luna.   
  
+*~~*~~*+  
  
So, Wie wars? Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich mit dem Kapitel unzufrieden, weiß nicht warum :/ Vielleicht könnt ihr mir das ja sagen. R/R Please! Dat Teufelsweib 


	11. 11 Kapitel Die Isla Luna

Die Isla Luna  
  
~*~  
  
Die Pearl näherte sich der bedrohlichen, dunklen Insel. Je näher sie der Insel entgegen segelten, umso stürmischer wurde es. Die Mannschaft war schwer damit beschäftigt, die Segel zu halten, damit diese nicht vom Mast gerissen wurden. Jack und Clare standen sich fest ans Holz klammernd am Steuerrad.  
  
"Jack, wir können nicht weiter ran!", rief die durchnässte Clare durch den Sturm zu ihm.  
  
"Nur noch ein Stückchen Clare! Wir können noch kein Beiboot ins Wasser lassen! Das wäre zu gefährlich!", rief er zurück. Clare nickte zustimmend, doch Jack konnte es sowieso nicht sehen.  
  
"Wann hört dieser verdammte Sturm auf, Clare??!"  
  
"Wenn die Götter gemerkt haben, dass sie uns nicht abwimmeln können", Sie warf sich eine pitschnasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht."Und wir lange genug gegen den Sturm ausharren konnten!"  
  
Vor ihnen tauchte nun eine große Felslandschaft auf. Sie waren der Insel bereits näher als erwartet. Clare drehte sich ahnungsvoll zu Jack um. Dann erstarrte sie.  
  
"Jack!! Der Fluch!", rief sie erschrocken.  
  
Jack drehte sich zu ihr. "Wie?"  
  
Er sah seine Hände an. Knochen. Verwesendes Fleisch hing ihn von seinen dürren Armknochen. Er hob seine Hand um sie genau betrachten zu können. Dann schaute er aufs Deck. Die ganze Crew, ausser Anamaria hatten sich ebenfalls in dürre, verwesende Skelette verwandelt. Anamaria auf dem Deck sah sich angsterfüllt um und versuchte, zu Clare zu gelangen. Hektisch krallte sie sich in ihrem Arm fest und beobachtete die Crew mit offenem Mund.   
  
"Hab keine Angst, Ana! Das ist immernoch die selbe Crew!", versuchte Clare Ana lauthals zu beruhigen. Der Griff um ihren Arm lockerte sich.  
  
"Das ist interessant...", hörte man Jack sagen. Clare schüttelte den Kopf und somit die Tropfen von ihrer Nase. Dann begann sie wieder mit Jack, das Lenkrad in Richtung Isla Luna zu halten. Es war schwerer als erwartet, da der nun verwesende Jack sie ziemlich interessierte. 'Selbst so sieht er noch gut aus', sie schmunzelte.  
  
"Weswegen grinst du, Clare?!", rief Jack, der es bemerkt hatte.  
  
Sie sah ihn noch breiter grinsend an. "Wir sind bald da!"  
  
~~~***~~~~  
  
Der Sturm hatte sich nach einigen Stunden gelegt. Clare, Ana und die Mannschaft aus Knochen standen nun an dem steinigen Strand und wrangen ihre Klamotten aus.  
  
"Das wäre geschafft", keuchte Jack, schüttelte sich, knackte mit den Knochen und wollte Clare umarmen. Diese sprang aber schnell aus seiner Reichweite.  
  
"Jack, das... können wir bitte verschieben, ja?", fragte sie etwas verlegen. Einige Männer der Crew glucksten.   
  
"Ok, Männer - - Skelette... verdammt... Clare übernimmt das Kommando!", kommandierte Jack etwas verwirrt. Clare nickte zustimmend und rief die Männer, ihr zu folgen.  
  
"Der Weg wird etwas länger werden, ihr solltet zusammenbleiben, da es hier nicht ganz ungefährlich ist." Sie sah Jack an. "Bleibt zusammen..." Mit den Worten schirtt sie voran. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein und sie drehte sich nochmal um. "Und vergesst nicht, eure Waffen zu prüfen. Klappt alles? Gut, das sollte es nämlich. Auf dann" Und entgültig kämpfte sich die Mannschaft durch die Felsenlandschaft.  
  
"Clare...", rief Jack sie zu sich. Clare kam zu ihm. "Was möchtest du Jack?" Er beugte sich vor. "Wenn wir hier lebend rauskommen... erinner mich daran, dich zu küssen", sagte er und ging schnellen Schrittes weiter. Clare sah ihm lächelnd nach. 'Und wie ich das werde...nachdem du diesen Fluch los bist'.  
  
Der Weg war steinig und anstrengend. Ana und Clare schnitten sich an spitzen Steinen und waren an Armen und Beinen mit kleinen Kratzern verziert. Doch sie ließen sich nichts von ihrem Schmerz anmerken. Clare wusste, dass, sie ihre alte Crew in der Höhle antreffen würde. Sie hatte Jack nichts davon gesagt, aber die letzte Nacht hatte sie das Schiff, die Crossscar nahe der Isla Luna segeln sehen. Vielleicht hätte sie es Jack besser gesagt, denn Vorbereitungen wären sinnvoll gewesen, allerdings wollte es ihr Zustand nicht, dass Jack zu nahe bei ihr war. Sie liebte ihn, verdammtnochmal. Dann spürte sie Jack neben sich.  
  
Sie sah hinauf in das knochige Gesicht. Jack sah sie mitleidend an und strich mit einem Knochenfinger über ihre Schnitte. Clare zog scharf die Luft ein.  
  
"Du bist verletzt...", sagte er sanft. Doch Clare lächelte ihn nur schweren Herzens an. Sie wusste, das hier war nichts gegen den Schmerz, den sie fühlen würde, wenn sie auf ihre alte Crew treffen würde. Und so umklammerte sie nur lächelnd Jacks 'Hand'. Es hatte einfach irgendetwas seltsames, ein Skelett bei der Hand zu halten und mit ihnen durch eine Steinlandschaft spazieren zu gehen.  
  
~*~  
  
Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel, es war Vollmond. Der gähnende, dunkle Eingang der Höhle war nicht sehr einladend. Jack hörte die Männer tuscheln. Er selbst machte sich nur Sorgen um Clare. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt in der Lage war, richtig zu kämpfen aufgrund ihrer Erfahrung vor ein paar Nächten, würde es soweit kommen. Er hatte ihr nichts gesagt, aber letzte Nacht hatte er ein Schiff um die Isla Luna segeln sehen, wahrscheinlich das alte Schiff von Clare. Er hatte der Crew heimlich Bescheid gesagt, sich zu rüsten, aber Clare wollte er nicht beunruhigen. Doch jetzt erschien es ihm an der Zeit, sie zu warnen.  
  
"Clare?", fragte er nach ihr. Sie drehte sich besorgt um.   
  
"Clare, wir sollten uns bereit machen..." Sie nickte stumm.  
  
"Das hier wird ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod... gerade für dich. Die Crossscar ist hier." Clare nickte.  
  
"Ich weiß, Jack", sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Tu mir einen Gefallen... bitte stirb nicht!" Damit rannte sie in den Eingang der Höhle, schnell, aber leise. Die Mannschaft folgte ihr.  
  
Innendrin war es stockdunkel. Man konnte sich nur auf seinen gehör und Tastsinn verlassen. Die Crew tastete sich an den feuchten Steinwänden entlang weiter ins Innere der Höhle. Niemand konnte hier miteinander reden, man musste sich darauf verlassen, dass man nahe bei der versammelten Mannshaft blieb, ansonsten war es Sense. Sie kamen nur langsam voran. Der Boden war steinig und uneben, was die Fortbewegung nur unnötig erschwerte. Langsam erreichten sie die innere Höhle. Und dort wurde es heller. Hier waren Fackeln an den Seiten der Wände angebracht. Doch diese Fackeln brannten hellblau.   
  
Clare ging voran und nahm eine der Fackeln aus dem Halter. Vor ihr eröffnete sich eine rieseige Höhle, die glänzte. Die Decke war ein Loch und der Mond schien hinein. Als sie weitergingen verwandelten sich die Crewmitglieder wieder in ihre Skelette. Clare erhaschte noch einen Blick auf Jack, bevor er sich wieder verwandelte. Sehnsüchtig blickte sie ihn an und er schien diesen Blick zu bemerken. Er lächelte.  
  
Nun gab es kein zurück mehr. Dort auf einem Podest stand eine silberne Truhe. Um sie herum Schätze aller Art. Und dort die Crew der Crossscar. Die Crew der Pearl blieb versteckt im hinteren Eingang der Höhle. dann fing der vernarbte Pirat bei der Truhe an, zu sprechen... 


	12. 12 Kapitel Der finale Kampf?

Der finale Kampf part I  
  
~*~  
  
"Es ist soweit, wir sind am Ende unserer Reise angekommen! Wir haben es geschafft und unserem verwöhnten ehemaligen Captain Clare Marley die letzte Münze gestohlen... Und ich verfluche diesen alten Mann, der Clare von diesem verfluchten Schatz erzählt hat. " Der große, vernarbte und in seiner Gestalt als verfluchtes Skelett dort stehende Pirat schoß in die Luft und seine Männer jubelten.  
  
~*~  
  
Clare und die Mannschaft der Pearl beobachteten diese Szene und schwiegen. Würden sie jetzt eingreifen, wäre es viel zu unvorsichtig und gefährlich. Also beschloßen sie, abzuwarten und zu sehen, was als nächstes passieren würde. 'Meine Crossscar ist also nie gesunken', dachte Clare bei sich.   
  
"Und sobald der Fluch von uns ist, werden wir uns nicht nur an diesem Narren rächen. Nein, auch Clare wird ihren rechtmäßigen Teil bekommen. Den Tod", rief der Pirat noch um einiges gehässiger als vorher. Dir Piraten verfielen in Gelächter und Clare wurde leicht weiß um die Nasenspitze und sah Jack geschockt an, der seine Augen hasserfüllt auf den verwesenden Pirat bei der Truhe richtete.  
  
Die Wut brannte in seinen Augen und er wollte schon aus dem Schatten hervortreten, aber Clare hielt ihn am Arm fest.  
  
"Jack! Tu es nicht, du bringst dich nur unnötig in Gefahr..." , flüsterte sie im angstvoll zu. Doch dann spürte sie kaltes Metall gegen ihre Schläfe gepresst und ihr Blick erstarrte.   
  
"Jack ist auch schon so in Gefahr!", lachte jemand neben ihnen. Sie und die gesammte Crew drehten den Kopf. Dort stand Barbossa, grinsend und mordlustig. Jetzt legte er seinen Arm um Clares Kehle und zog sie mit sich Richtung SchatzTruhe. Als sie in das Mondlicht traten, verwandelte sich Barbossa ebenfalls in ein Skelett.  
  
Jack konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Wie hatte dieser Bastard überleben können? Er sah ihn doch in der Höhle sterben, er kann einfach nicht hier sein. Jetzt war er nicht nur hier, nein, er hatte auch noch Clare als Geisel. So langsam dachte Jack, die ganze Welt würde sich gegen ihn und Clare verschwören.   
  
"Barbossa...", brachte er erstickt hervor und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Nicht nur die Crew der Pearl, sondern auch die der Crossscar stand dort erstarrt und beobachteten gespannt die Szene. Barbossa mit Clare im Schwitzkasten und einer Pistole an ihren Kopf gehalten stand und Jack, der gelassen und doch wütend wenige Meter vor ihnen verbrachte.   
  
"Ich danke dir, Clare Marley, dass du mir den Fluch erspart hast. Jetzt kann ich mir den Schatz nehmen, ohne den Fluch einzufangen.", grinste er.  
  
"Was soll das heißen, Barbossa? Du bist verflucht, schau dich doch an!", rief Jack ihm zu, doch Barbossa lachte einfach nur hämisch.   
  
"Das ist nicht der Fluch der Isla Luna, du Depp!", rief er im nächsten Moment sauer. "Das ist der Fluch der Isla de Muerta! Und den Schatz habe ich beisammen, genau wie das Blut des jungen Mr. Turner." Er grinste nocheinmal in Jacks vor Schock geweiteten Augen. "Und der Fluch hier betrifft mich nicht, deswegen kann ich mir den Schatz nehmen und ihn ausgeben! Nachdem ich den Fluch der Isla de Muerta gelöst habe." Er lachte. "Jack, oh, Jack..."  
  
Gebannt sah Jack ihn an. Dann die angstliche Clare in Barbossas Arm.  
  
"Du bist so naiv."  
  
"Wovon redest du?"  
  
"Jack, du bist darauf reingefallen!"   
  
"Nein, Jack"; mischte sich nun Clare ein, "glaub ihm nicht! Ich kann dir alles erklären, bitte!"  
  
Mit einem pulsierendem gefühl im Magen starrte Jack Clare an.  
  
"Was soll das bedeuten?"  
  
"Na, ist doch klar, Jack!", fing Barbossa nun wieder an. "Clare ist nicht das, was du denkst! Sie ist nur eine kleine, miese Ratte. So wie du..."  
  
Jack schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und sah Clare wie versteinert an, als wüsste er, was Barbossa im nächsten Moment sagen wollte.  
  
"Sie stand die ganze Zeit unter meinem Kommando! Als ich sie verletzt auf der See treiben sah mit einem verstauchten Knöchel wusste ich, dass deine Schwäche für Frauen und ihre Schönheit ein leichtes Spiel für mich machten!", schrie Barbossa Jack an.  
  
"Ich brachte sie auf die Insel in dem Versprechen, sie würde ihr Schiff wiederbekommen, würde sie dich hier hinlocken, damit ich mich an dir rächen kann! Die selbe Insel auf dem du mit mir als ersten Matt deine Rumpausen zu verbringen pflegtest! Also wusste ich, du würdest früher oder später dort auftauchen. Und wenn später, wäre diese Ratte hier vielleicht gestorben, aber das macht uns ja nichts, stimmts, Jack?" Er verstärkte seinen Griff um Clares Kehle.  
  
"Du verdammter Hund", knurrte Jack, als Clare schwer aufkeuchte.  
  
Barbossa ließ sich nicht irritieren und fuhr fort.  
  
"Wie sich herrausstellte hast du sie wirklich mitgenommen. " Dann wandte er sich an Clare. "Und du, Missy... Weißt du, wer der alte Mann damals in Tobago war?" Er grinste breiter und breiter.  
  
"Nein..." brachte sie gequält hervor.   
  
Aber Barbossa nickte. "Ich habe alles von Anfang an genau geplant..."  
  
Clare versuchte, sich loszureißen.  
  
"Jack, du darfst ihm nicht glauben, das ist nur die halbe Wahrheit!! Bitte, hör mir zu!", rief sie doch verstummte, als sie das Eisen gegen ihren Kopf gepresst fühlte.  
  
Jack sah sie an. Sie sah den Schmerz, den seine Augen wiederspiegelten.  
  
"So war das also...", sagte er und versuchte, die Trauer in seiner Stimme mit Wut zu übertönen.  
  
"Du hast mich die ganze Zeit nur ausgenutzt. Und mir, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow ist es nicht aufgefallen... ... "  
  
'Nein Jack, glaub ihm nicht!', schrie sie in Gedanken, sah Jack aber nur schrecklich gequält an.  
  
Barbossa lachte wieder. Dann zeigte er mit der Pistole auf den vernarbten Piraten.  
  
"Du da!", rief er, "trage die Truhe raus auf mein Schiff und versucht nicht, mir etwas zu tun, ich kann nicht sterben. Aber Clare kann es!"  
  
Der vernarbte Pirat, Jeffrey, blieb stehen und rührte nicht einen Finger. Barbossa war vorerst etwas überrascht.   
  
"Was soll das?", keifte er.   
  
"Uns ist es egal, ob die Kleine stirbt oder nicht! Wir haben von ihr, was wir wollten. Mehr brauchen wir nicht. Weder das Gold noch sonst etwas, nur diesen verdammten Fluch von uns.Also gebt uns Clare, wir wollen sie aus eigenen Stücken danken, dass sie uns verflucht hat."  
  
"Ich habe euch gewarnt", schrie Clare, "Ich habe euch gesagt, dass ein Fluch auf der Insel liegt und auf jedem, der es wagt-" "SEI STILL", donnerte Barbossa und stieß sie hart weg in Richtung des vernarbten Piraten.   
  
Dieser grinste geheimnisvoll und steuerte Clare mit zwei seiner Crewmitglieder hinauf zur Truhe. Mit einem Messer schnitten sie ihr die Hand auf und verteilten die Blutstropfen über dem verfluchten Gold.  
  
~*~  
  
Sofort darauf wurde die Höhle hell erstrahlt. Alle verfluchten knickten zu Boden und waren geschwächt.   
  
"Nein, Jack!!!", schrie Clare, die sich aus den Fängen von Jeffrey winden konnte und wollte zu ihm laufen.   
  
Doch Barbossa kam ihr zuvor. Es ging alles sehr schnell. Noch bevor Clare ihn erreichen konnte, schoß Barbossa gnadenlos in Jacks Richtung.  
  
~*~  
  
In diesem Moment hielten alle die Luft an. Die Kugel traf Jack in den Bauch. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde starr vor Schock. Er sah von seiner Wunde auf zu Barbossa, dann zu Clare, die anfing seinen Namen zu rufen. Dann fiel er nach hinten. Die Crew der Pearl wollte auf ihn zurennen doch Gibbs hielt sie zurück. Barbossa lächelte nur erfüllt, und schnippte einmal laut mit den Fingern, woraufhin fünf seiner Männer aus dem Schatten der Wand traten und die Truhe mitschleppten. Barbossa selber trat nocheinmal zu Jack und sah ihn an.  
  
"Das ist meine Rache, Jack Sparrow... Ihr werdet diesen Tag niemals vergessen. Der Tag an dem Barbossa Captain Jack Sparrow tötete." Und mit den Worten lief er aus der Höhle.  
  
~*~  
  
Clare kniete über Jack und legte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß. Sie weinte und die Tränen fielen auf Jacks Kopf.   
  
"Wein doch nicht..", sagte Jack schwer atmend und schwach. "Liebes...."  
  
Clare streichelte seine Wange. "Jack, du hast mir versprochen, nicht zu sterben!!", heulte sie. jack lächelte sie unter schweren Atemzügen an.  
  
Dann versuchte er die Hand zu heben, was sich schwerer als erwartet rausstellte, und streichelte ihr durch die Haare.  
  
"Clare Marley... ich liebe dich", sagte er und schloß die Augen. Clare fing an nach ihm zu rufen und unter Tränen zu schreien.  
  
"Jack, komm zurück, komm zu mir, Jack!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~***~  
  
R/R Please  
  
  
  
-alter mann barbossa, schatz 


	13. 13 Kapitel Der finale Part !

  
  
Der finale Kampf Part II  
  
Clare stand am Steuerrad der Pearl. Das, was in der Höhle passiert war wollte sie immernoch nicht glauben. Reingelegt, Verraten und verkauft fühlte sie sich. Barbossa, sie hätte es wissen müssen... und wegen ihm war Jack jetzt... wegen ihm hatte Jack jetzt....  
  
Sie brach in Tränen aus. Sie weint und rief Jacks Namen bis sie eine tröstende Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Sie drehte sich um. Dort stand Anamaria, die sie mitleidig ansah.   
  
"Clare...", fing sie an, doch verstummte wieder, nicht wissend, was sie sagen sollte. Erwartungsvoll starrte die verheulte Clare sie an.  
  
"Ana..!", ruckartig schrack Clare hoch und schloß Ana fest in ihre Arme. Ana war überascht, erwiederte diese Umarmung allerdings dann.  
  
"Fühl dich nicht schuldig...", sagte Ana, als sie über die verstrubbelten Haare Clare´s streichelte. "Dinge passieren, du kannst sie nicht ändern, was kommt, kommt." Dies war wahrscheinlich nicht der beste Trost. Ana kniff die Augen zusammen. 'Verdammt, das klingt so ..... schrecklich', dachte sie.  
  
Clare löste sich aus der Umarmung.  
  
"Wäre ich nicht gewesen, wäre das niemals passiert", gab sich clare die Schuld, aber Ana schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
  
"Sag soetwas nicht, Clare! Jack wäre sicher nicht so glücklich gewesen, hätte er dich nicht getroffen. Er liebt dich!! Ich habe ihn nie so glücklich gesehen, wie er es mit dir zusammen war, also sag soetwas nicht!", sagte Ana schnell.  
  
Clare wischte sich die Tränen aus den geschwollenen und roten Augen.  
  
"Wie geht es ihm jetzt?" fragte Clare leise.  
  
Ana nahm ihre Hand. "Komm mit..." Sie nahm Clare bei der Hand und zog sie Richtung Jacks Kabine. Als sie die Tür öffneten standen dort Gibbs, Ferris und Johnson. Gibbs legte gerade einige feuchte Handtücher auf Jacks Brust, der daraufhin vor Schmerzen anfing zu keuchen. Clares Augen glänzten.  
  
"Jack... ich dachte... ich dachte... du...." Sie brach wieder in Tränen aus.  
  
Als sie zu jack laufen wollte, lief sie aber Gibbs in die Arme.  
  
"Clare, er kann sich nicht bewegen und kaum atmen. Geh bitte mit Ana hinaus und warte, bis ich euch rufe... einverstanden?"  
  
Clare sah Jacks schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht an und nickte langsam. Dann verließ sie den Raum.  
  
Gibbs drückte vorsichtig auf die feuchten Tücher auf jacks Brust, der wieder stöhnte. Dann nahm er eine Flasche Rum.  
  
"Gibbs, der Rum... ", stöhnte jack sehr leise und schmerzerfüllt. Doch Gibbs nahm nur die feuchten Tücher von seiner Brust und ließ den Rum über die Wunde fließen. jack ließ einen furchterregenden Schrei aus.  
  
Clare auf dem Deck hörte diesen schrecklichen Schrei.  
  
"JACK!", rief sie erschrocken und wollte zu seiner Kabine laufen, als Ana sie aufhielt.  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, ihm gehts bald wieder gut, dann kannst du zu ihm. Lass Gibbs sich um ihn kümmern."  
  
Clare wollte protestieren, aber Ana schob sie Richtung Kombüse.  
  
Jack schrie und stöhnte unter den Schmerzen, als Gibbs mit einem glühenden Eisen die Kugel, die sich tief in seiner Brust befand, entfernte. Die Haut verbrannte etwas, doch das war nötig. Wieder goß er Rum über die Wunde. Jack wandte sich unter den Griffen vier weiterer Crewmitglieder. Jack schwitze und schrie. Einmal schrie er sogar nach Clare. Doch sie kam nicht.  
  
Gibbs setzte das Eisen ab und ließ die blutige Kugel in einen kleinen Becher fallen.  
  
"Das wäre geschafft.", keuchte er und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Jack lag keuchend und im Halbschlaf in seinem vollgebluteten Bett. Mit einem feuchten tuch tupfte gibbs ihm das Blut vom Körper und den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er bandagierte Jacks Brust, damit diese heilen konnte, und verließ die Kabine.   
  
Auf Deck schaute er sich nach Clare um, die weiter weg an der Reling stand und mit blutunterlaufenen Augen auf Gibbs starrte.  
  
"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie mitgenommen. Beruhigend streichelte gibbs ihren Arm.  
  
"Er wird wieder... du kannst kurz zu ihm, aber dann sollte er schlafen." Clare nickte und ging an Gibbs vorbei in die Kabine Jacks.  
  
Jack keuchte und stöhnte. Die Schmerzen schienen nicht nachzulassen. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Clare trat ein. jack versuchte, seine Augen zu öffnen doch sie waren zu schwer, zu müde. Dann fühlte er eine hand über seine schweißnasse Wange streicheln und eine liebliche Stimme zu ihm sprechen. Er musste tot sein, denn da sprach ein Engel zu ihm!  
  
"Jack... es tut mir so leid, das alles wäre niemals passiert, wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre-" Sie wollte weitersprechen doch Jacks Hand umfasste ihr Handgelenk. Unter schwachen Keuchen brachte Jack etwas hervor.  
  
"Nein... Liebes... wärest du nicht... wäre mein Leben sinnlos gewesen. Aber ich ... habe dich ... gefunden... du bist mein Sinn...", ächzte er schwach.  
  
Clare lächelte.   
  
"Jack... du hast mir das gegeben , was ich immer wollte. .. das Gefühl, geliebt zu werden.", sagte sie und umfasste sein Handgelenk mit ihrer anderen Hand.  
  
Diesmal war es an Jack, schwach zu lächeln.  
  
"Als Barbossa sagte, du wärest... eine Verräterin... habe ich gemerkt.... dass es mir egal war, was du bist. Wichtig war..." Er öffnete schwach seine Augen und sah Clare aus liebenden Augen an. "WER du bist... und du bist ... der Mensch, den ich am meisten brauche..."  
  
Clare rollten Tränen über die Wange.  
  
"Nein, weine nicht... ich will auf ewig bei dir sein..."  
  
"Jack, ich ... wir beide.... Ich liebe dich..."  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Clare... Ich brauche dich, mehr als alles andere."  
  
Clare fiel Jack weinend um den Hals.  
  
"Vorsicht!", stöhnte er und verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Tut mir leid...!" Clare senkte den Blick.  
  
"Jack, was damals in der Kneipe passiert war..."  
  
"Ich erinnere mich..."  
  
"Es war alles gelogen... Ich liebe dich! Und ich habe dich auch damals geliebt, ich habe es mir nur nicht eingestehen wollen...", flüsterte sie fast. Jacks Lippen umspielte ein Lächeln.  
  
"Du lügst ziemlich viel, weißt du...?", sagte er lächelnd. Clare ließ auch ein Lachen hören.   
  
"Oh Jack.. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich getan hätte, wärest du gestorben."  
  
"Ich wäre nicht gestorben. Deine Liebe hat mich am Leben gehalten."  
  
Clare sah ihn stumm an. Diese Worte waren alles was sie jemals hören wollte. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm runter und drückte ihn einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Jack hob seinen schmerzenden Arm und als clare sich lösen wollte, drückte er sie zurück zu sich und vertiefte den Kuss.  
  
"Hör nicht auf...", flüsterte er.  
  
Clare schloß die Augen und ließ sich in diesen intensiven Kuss fallen. Er hatte so weiche Lippen... Und die würde sie nun ein Leben lang spüren können..  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Jack Sparrow"  
  
Fin 


End file.
